Abrazando La Eternidad
by Albiku
Summary: ¡SPOILERS DE "AMANECER"! Hay cuestiones que tardan en salir a la luz, pero que cuando lo hacen, lo cambian todo. Ahora que la cuestión más trascendental de la vida de Jacob está a punto de salir a la superficie, ¿cuál será la nueva dirección? JxN
1. La pregunta

_¡Buenas! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez de Crepúsculo (de Stephenie Meyer). Mi primera historia de Crepúsculo, todo hay que decirlo. xD Nunca me inspiré demasiado con la saga de Crepúsculo, aunque me gusta mucho. Pero en el último libro de la saga ocurrió algo que me inspiró sobremanera, ya que mi personaje favorito es Jacob (me gusta Edward, pero Jacob simplemente me encanta). No digo nada más, por si hay alguien leyendo que no haya leído el último libro. Si es así y no quieres que te desvele nada, **PARA DE LEER AHORA MISMO**. A partir de la próxima linea, aviso de que hay **SPOILERS**. _

_Bueno, como decía, esta historia la inspiró la nueva parejita de la saga: Jacob y su imprimación, Renesmee. Por si alguien es demasiado curioso/a y está leyendo esto sin haberse leído "Amanecer", voy a contar un poco los antecedentes. _

_Renesmee, más conocida como Nessie, es la hija de Bella y Edward. Es medio vampiro, medio humana. Tiene muchas características de vampira, aunque menos poderosas que las de un vampiro completo: piel de diamante (que brilla un poco con el sol, pero sin impedirle salir en presencia de humanos), rapidez, agilidad, fuerza. Es tan bella como Rosalie, y tiene la habilidad de ganarse el cariño de todo el mundo. Se parece mucho a Edward y tiene los ojos color chocolate de Bella, así como el color de pelo de su padre (cobrizo). Bebe sangre, aunque puede sobrevivir con comida humana. No es venenosa, por lo que no puede crear vampiros. Duerme, como cualquier ser humano. Además, tiene una habilidad: es capaz de proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de otras personas tocándolas con las palmas de las manos. Digamos que es una especie de don contrapuesto al de su padre._

_Nessie no es una niña normal. Nació siendo un bebé mucho más inteligente que cualquier niño humano de ocho años, capaz de entender, de comunicarse gracias a su don, y de razonar de una forma increíble. Crecía a paso de relámpago, lo que tuvo muy preocupados a los Cullen y a Jacob, ya que, haciendo cálculos, Nessie sería una anciana a los 15 años. Sin embargo, más tarde conocieron a Nahuel, un híbrido como Nessie, quien les contó que él tenía más de 100 años, y que su maduración completa le llegó a los siete años. Así pues, los Cullen y Jacob respiraron tranquilos._

_Como ya he dicho, Jacob se imprimó con Nessie, para sorpresa de todos y de él mismo, ya que Jacob había odiado profundamente a la niña mientras estuvo en el vientre de su madre. No por ser medio vampiro, ni por celos hacia Edward, sino porque el bebé estaba matando poco a poco a Bella. Sin querer por supuesto. Lo que ocurría era que Nessie era mucho más fuerte que la pobre y humana Bella, por lo que cualquier movimiento dañaba a su madre por dentro._

_El caso es que Jacob se imprimó con Nessie, lo que cerró definitivamente las diferencias entre los quileute y los Cullen._

_Otra cosa que se va a leer aquí es que Jacob es un Alfa. Creo que es una de mis partes favoritas de "Amanecer", jejeje. No os cuento como acaba siendo Alfa, porque no es importante para la historia, y cuantos menos spoilers cuente, mejor para los que estéis leyendo esto sin haber leído el libro._

_Ah, y Charlie sabe (más o menos) lo de Bella, sabe que Nessie es su nieta, y sabe que Jake es un licántropo._

_Creo que lo último que tengo que decir es que Bella es vampira, por supuesto._

_Y nada más, a leer._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_Un beso._

* * *

**Esta historia comienza unos seis años y medio después de "Amanecer". Nessie va a cumplir los siete años, alcanzando pues su madurez completa.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

- ¡Vamos, Nessie! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor! – exclamó Jacob, corriendo lo más rápido que su forma humana le permitía.

Sabía que era cuestión de segundos que la muchacha le diera alcance, pues estando él en forma humana, ella era mucho más rápida. Pero también sabía que ella disfrutaba enormemente de esos juegos, por lo que, aunque perdiera siempre, nunca dudaba en retarla a una carrera. No podía dudarlo. No cuando eso la hacía feliz.

Justo cuando Jacob salía al claro donde estaba ubicada la casa que los Cullen habían construido para Bella y Edward, el muchacho captó los tenues sonidos que los pies de la muchacha hacían en el suelo. No tuvo que esperar mucho más. Pronto, la tuvo subida a su espalda, con su tintineante risa acariciándole los sentidos.

- Has tardado mucho. – rió Jacob, sosteniendo con cuidado el esbelto cuerpo que lo tenía aprisionado en un firme abrazo.

- He decidido que un poco de ventaja no te iba a venir mal. – rió a su vez la muchacha, sin soltarse de la espalda de Jacob.

- Eso, encima de que me ganas siempre, gáname con ventaja. – dijo Jacob, fingiendo irritación pero sin abandonar la sonrisa. – No me va a quedar dignidad para cuando acabes conmigo.

- ¿Dignidad? Ese es un concepto al que renunciaste desde que nací. – se burló la muchacha, y procedió a apoyar su palma de la mano en la mejilla del muchacho para mostrarle en imágenes todas las millones de veces que Jacob había hecho cosas estúpidas a petición de la muchacha.

Jacob rió la broma, pero no contestó. Esas palabras eran, en cierto sentido, completamente ciertas. De hecho, Nessie no sabía hasta que punto había dado en el clavo. Jacob no le había dicho nunca el modo en el que estaba atado a ella. No porque el concepto de la imprimación fuera difícil de explicar, sino porque el muchacho no consideraba que Nessie estuviera preparada para asumirlo. Aunque, ahora que se acercaba su séptimo cumpleaños (de hecho sólo faltaban tres días), y con él, su maduración completa, esa era una conversación que tal vez tuviera que venir pronto. Siempre que eso fuera lo que ella necesitara. Lo que menos le importaba a Jacob era esperar, y esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta para no asustarla. Siglos, si era necesario.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor punzante en su hombro.

- ¡Au! – se quejó.

Con una risita traviesa, la muchacha volvió a apoyar la palma de la mano en la mejilla de Jacob para mostrarle lo absorto que estaba en sus propios pensamientos y el sentimiento de aburrimiento que había asaltado a la muchacha.

- Así que, como te aburres y yo no te hago caso, me muerdes, ¿eh? – rió Jacob. – Ahora verás…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jacob comenzó a dar vueltas lo más rápido posible, arrancando las carcajadas tintineantes de Nessie, quien se agarró fuerte al torso del muchacho para no caerse. Aunque sabía, igual que lo sabía él, que Jacob jamás la dejaría caer.

Nunca.

* * *

Absortos en su mundo, ni Nessie ni Jacob se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados desde una de las ventanas de la pequeña casita que había sido el hogar de la muchacha desde que nació.

- Pronto… - suspiró Edward, enterrando su nariz entre los sedosos cabellos de su esposa. – Los sentimientos de Renesmee hace tiempo que cambiaron, pero ella todavía no es consciente de ese hecho.

- Mi pequeña… - susurró Bella. – Siete años es tan poco…

Edward esbozó un mudo asentimiento, apretando un poco más a Bella contra su cuerpo.

- Y sin embargo… - suspiró Bella. – Ya es toda una mujercita, tan alta como yo, y tan bella como Rose.

- Yo diría que es más bella que Rose. – murmuró Edward con una mirada orgullosa hacia Nessie. La muchacha aparentaba ahora mismo unos 20 años, aunque en el fondo no llegara todavía a siete. Mentalmente era incluso mayor.

- ¿Qué hay de Jake? – preguntó entonces Bella. - ¿Qué es lo que piensa él?

- La está esperando. – contestó Edward. – Jamás hará o dirá algo para lo que ella no esté preparada. Pero cuando lo esté, él estará ahí para ella.

- Siempre ha buscado lo mejor para Renesmee, eso hay que admitirlo. – susurró Bella.

- Sí. – gruñó Edward. – Supongo que eso debo concedérselo. Ya dije hace años que ella podría haberlo hecho peor.

- Debemos estar preparados. – susurró Bella con semblante triste. – Cuando Renesmee se dé cuenta de que está destinada a estar con Jake, no debemos detenerla. No debemos hacerla infeliz. Debemos estar preparados para entregársela a Jacob.

A regañadientes, Edward asintió.

- Pero si ese perro se pasa lo más mínimo… - comenzó, con un gruñido gutural.

- …entonces nos encargaremos de él. – terminó Bella, volviéndose hacia él y enseñando los dientes en un gesto fiero, aunque con un deje juguetón.

Con una sonrisa rasgada, Edward posó su mano en la mejilla de la joven vampira, y tras unos segundos de perderse el uno en la mirada del otro, sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce que poco a poco se tornó apasionado y urgente.

- ¿Crees que Jake mantendrá ocupada a Renesmee durante mucho más rato? – susurró Bella, mientras Edward comenzaba a prodigar besos de mariposa por todo el cuello de su esposa.

- Están pensando en ir de caza. Nessie está sedienta. – contestó Edward.

- Bien. – afirmó Bella, tomando de la mano a Edward.

Y en una milésima de segundo, el salón se quedó vacío, traspasándose los susurros, los suspiros y las risas a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

* * *

Tras una fructífera caza, Jacob y Nessie se habían tumbado en uno de los claros del bosque, en silencio, escuchando los pequeños sonidos que los animales creaban a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Estaban muy cómodos tumbados en silencio sobre los helechos, el uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la calmante presencia del cuerpo a su lado, dejando la mente divagar sin pararse a pensar en nada.

Conforme el sol se fue escondiendo por el horizonte, el ambiente se fue haciendo más frío. Y cuando ya las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, Renesmee sufrió un escalofrío. A pesar de que su temperatura corporal era sólo dos grados menor que la de Jacob, no tenía la resistencia al frío del muchacho. Ni siquiera la de los vampiros. En ese sentido, era muy humana. Sin decir nada, Jacob la atrajo hacia él, pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor del menudo cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella sólo sonrió, y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, suspirando de forma satisfecha. Sin darse cuenta, se fue deslizando poco a poco hacia el mundo de los sueños, sintiéndose cómoda y calentita. Cuando estaba con Jacob, no necesitaba una cama para dormir de forma confortable.

Pronto, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que Nessie estaba dormida, y sonrió con ternura. Con mucho cuidado la levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos, sin esfuerzo, para empezar después a caminar hacia la casa de la muchacha.

Bella lo oyó acercarse, y para cuando el muchacho llegó a la puerta, ésta ya estaba abierta, y el camino hacia la habitación de Nessie, despejado. No era la primera vez que Jacob traía a Renesmee ya dormida. A la muchacha le encantaba dormirse en brazos de Jacob y despertar al día siguiente arropadita en su cama, aunque no sabría decir por qué le gustaba tanto. La primera vez que Jacob había traído a Renesmee dormida y a esas horas, poco le había faltado a Bella para abalanzarse sobre Jacob por preocuparla de esa forma. Mientras metía a Nessie en la cama con cuidado y la arropaba, Jacob rió quedamente con el recuerdo. Bella, siendo humana, siempre había sido muy explosiva. Esa característica de su humanidad no la había abandonado cuando se convirtió en vampira, cosa que Jacob no tuvo más remedio que aprender poco después de su conversión.

Antes de marcharse de la habitación, el joven quileute se permitió quedarse unos segundos observando a la bella muchacha dormir, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Jacob, sus labios entreabiertos en una pequeña sonrisa, sus rizos cobrizos, que la muchacha había insistido en cortar por debajo de sus hombros hacía un par de años, desparramados por la almohada. La respiración de Jacob se enredó en sus pulmones ante tan bella visión, y el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa tierna, no pudo más que besar la sedosa mejilla de la muchacha, que se removió un poco en su sueño.

- Jake… - susurró.

Por un momento, Jacob se quedó congelado, pensando que la había despertado. Pero la muchacha sólo sonrió sin despertarse, se volvió hacia el otro lado y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Falsa alarma" pensó Jacob. "Es curioso que haya heredado de Bella precisamente la costumbre de hablar en sueños".

Curioso, el muchacho tomó suavemente la estilizada mano de pianista de Nessie y se la puso con cuidado en la mejilla. Esperaba encontrarse con los remolinos de colores que constituían siempre los sueños de la muchacha, así como las caras de todos sus seres queridos, pero esa vez solo una imagen irrumpió en su mente.

Era él, sonriendo.

Al saber que la muchacha estaba soñando con él y sólo con él, el corazón de Jacob se hinchó, provocándole un cálido sentimiento de ternura y amor tan grande que parecía imposible que el muchacho no explotara por su fuerza. Con una sonrisa, una de esas que el muchacho guardaba sólo para Renesmee, Jacob volvió a poner la mano de la muchacha sobre las sábanas, y, sin hacer ruido, salió de su habitación.

Suprimiendo un bostezo, Jacob bajó las escaleras de la pequeña casita, y ya en el salón se encontró cara a cara con una sonriente Bella.

- Hey, Jake. – saludó ella. – Pensaba ponerme a ver una película. ¿Te apuntas?

Jacob rodó los ojos. Típico de Bella, olvidarse de que él sí que necesitaba dormir. Aunque hacía tiempo que Bella y él no pasaban una velada solos, y lo cierto es que Jacob echaba de menos pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga. El sueño podía esperar un rato más.

- ¿Cómo negarme a tan atrayente petición? – sonrió, dirigiéndose perezosamente al sofá arrastrando ligeramente los pies. - ¿Y Edward?

- Se ha ido a la casa principal, quería hablar con Carlisle. – contestó Bella, inspeccionando la gran colección de DVDs. – Ven, elige tú. Pero no se te ocurra elegir ninguna de esas películas horribles que os gustan a los tíos, elige algo bueno.

- Si, señor. – murmuró Jacob con un saludo militar, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Bella.

A mitad de la película "La lista de Schindler", una de las favoritas de Jacob, un agudo grito proveniente del piso de arriba puso a los dos amigos de pie de un salto.

- Nessie… - susurró Bella, cruzando una mirada aterrorizada con Jacob.

Sin esperar más, ambos se lanzaron escaleras arriba. Bella llegó antes, pues Jacob tenía las limitaciones de su cuerpo humano. En cuanto el muchacho entró por la puerta, rápidamente hizo un análisis del entorno, su tembloroso cuerpo preparado para defender lo más importante que tenía en su vida de cualquiera que fuera la amenaza que la asolara. Pero no había nada amenazante en la habitación. Jacob parpadeó extrañado. Tras un par de segundos su mirada captó la figura de Bella inclinada sobre Nessie, quien parecía estar sufriendo una violenta pesadilla. La joven vampira estaba intentando despertarla, sin mucho éxito.

- ¡¡JAKE!! – gritó Nessie, sin despertar, de forma desgarradora.

En un segundo Jacob estuvo a su lado, quitando a Bella de en medio de una forma un poco brusca. A Bella no le importó, pues sabía que el sufrimiento de su hija era también el sufrimiento de Jacob.

- ¡Nessie! – la llamó el muchacho, tomándola por los hombros. – ¡Nessie, estoy aquí! ¡Despierta!

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡JACOB!! – volvió a gritar la muchacha.

Bella y Jacob cruzaron una mirada aterrorizada ante el sufrimiento que emanaba de la muchacha y las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, mientras ella se retorcía en su angustia. El muchacho se lanzó entonces a por la mano de la muchacha, poniéndosela rápidamente en la mejilla.

Varias imágenes acudieron inmediatamente a su mente. Aro y Alec acercándose lentamente a la muchacha con una sonrisa amenazadora, mientras que Jane, Marcus y Cayo se hallaban a poca distancia inclinados sobre un cuerpo ensangrentado.

El suyo.

Jacob dejó caer la mano de la muchacha, y ante la mirada atónita de Bella, sacudió enérgicamente el cuerpo de Renesmee.

- Nessie… - dijo, sin dejar de sacudirla. – Nessie… Nessie, eso no es real…

Bella tomó entonces la mano de su hija e imitó el gesto que acababa de hacer Jacob, soltándola segundos más tarde, completamente horrorizada ante la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

- No… - sollozó Nessie. El corazón de Jacob pegó un vuelco, encogiéndose ante el dolor de la muchacha. – Jacob, no…

- ¡¡RENESMEE!! – exclamó entonces Jacob, sorprendiendo a Bella, pues el muchacho no solía llamarla por su nombre completo. - ¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ!! Lo que estás viendo no es real. ¡No es real! ¡Despierta!

- No… - siguió sollozando la muchacha.

Desesperado, Jacob la sacó de la cama y la tomó entre sus brazos, acunándola. En su pecho, su camiseta comenzó a empaparse con las lágrimas de la muchacha.

- Nessie… - le susurró al oído. – Vamos, despierta… despierta, pequeña… Sólo es un sueño, una pesadilla… Estoy aquí. Ellos no pueden hacernos daño. Vamos, despierta, cariño...

La perspicaz mirada de Bella fue testigo de cómo, ante la susurrante y ronca voz del muchacho, los sollozos de Nessie fueron acallándose. El calor corporal del muchacho derritió poco a poco la fría oscuridad en la que se hallaba la muchacha, y las sombras que la asolaban se retiraron lentamente.

- Jacob… - susurró entonces Renesmee, entreabriendo los ojos y acurrucándose aún más contra el cuerpo del muchacho. – Oh, Jacob…

- Shhh… ya está, ya ha pasado. – susurró Jacob. – Sólo ha sido un mal sueño. Todo va bien, no pasa nada, pequeña.

- Ha sido horrible… - susurró ella, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo. – Ellos llegaban por sorpresa, y tú… tú…

Los desgarrados sollozos impidieron a la muchacha seguir hablando. Jacob volvió a acunarla, intercambiando una mirada silenciosa con Bella.

- Lo que has visto… - dijo ella entonces. – Cielo, eso que has visto no puede suceder. No mientras Alice esté mirando.

- Alice no puede vernos, ni a Jake ni a mí. – sollozó Renesmee. - ¿Cómo iba a preverlo?

- Pero si los Vulturi planearan hacernos una visita, Alice lo vería, nada le impide ver eso, cariño – afirmó Bella, pasando la mano repetidamente por la espalda sudorosa y temblorosa de su hija, que comenzó a relajarse.

- Bella tiene razón. – afirmó Jacob, tomando suavemente a la muchacha por la barbilla para que los bellos ojos marrones de Renesmee pudieran ver la sinceridad en los suyos.

- No quiero que te pase nada… - susurró la muchacha, tan bajito que tanto a Bella como a Jacob les costó oírlo.

- No me va a pasar nada. – le aseguró Jacob con una sonrisa apaciguadora, revolviéndole el pelo en un gesto cariñoso, tal y como hacía cuando ella era tan sólo un bebé.

- No, Jake, no lo entiendes. – dijo Nessie algo más fuerte, volviendo a estallar en sollozos contra el pecho del muchacho. Súbitamente, la muchacha se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído nunca. Algo que se le clavó en el corazón como una afilada daga. - ¡¡NO SOPORTARÍA QUE TE PASARA NADA!! – gritó.

La vehemencia con la que lo dijo sorprendió a Bella y a Jacob, pero el muchacho reaccionó rápidamente, envolviendo a la muchacha en un abrazo protector, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas con el sufrimiento de ella.

- Nessie. - le susurró. – Nessie, créeme. No me va a pasar nada, ¿vale? Te lo prometo, pequeña. Te lo prometo.

Entre las caricias de Bella en su espalda y el calor y las palabras susurradas de Jacob, Renesmee se fue calmando. Al final, levantó la vista hacia el muchacho que la sostenía entre sus cálidos brazos, sus bellos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de muda interrogación.

- ¿Qué, Nessie? – preguntó Jacob, sonriendo ante la belleza y la inocencia de la muchacha. Bella se quedó observando a ambos con una sonrisa triste. El momento estaba tan cerca…

- Yo… - comenzó Nessie. – Me preguntaba… - levantó la palma de la mano dubitativa, acercándola a la cara del muchacho, pero sin llegar a tocarla. – Jake, ¿por qué estás siempre conmigo? – nada más hacer esa pregunta, la palma de la mano de Renesmee contactó con la mejilla de Jacob, mostrándole en un barullo de imágenes muchos de los recuerdos que la muchacha tenía de Jacob. No recordaba un momento de su vida en el que Jacob no hubiera estado con ella.

Bella jadeó horrorizada sabiendo que su hija acababa de clavarle un puñal en el corazón al joven quileute, y Jacob, herido, se apartó rápidamente de la muchacha poniéndose de pie en un salto para sorpresa de Nessie, quien rompió el contacto de su palma contra la mejilla del muchacho de forma brusca.

- ¿N-no… no quieres que esté contigo? – preguntó entonces Jacob, el dolor tan tangible en sus palabras que podía incluso cortarse con un cuchillo.

- ¿Qué…? ¡NO! – contestó ella rápidamente. – No, claro que quiero. Es sólo que…

Nessie se removió incómoda ante las miradas confusas de Jacob y su madre.

- Desde que nací… siempre has estado conmigo. – explicó entonces la muchacha. – No recuerdo un tiempo en el que no hayas estado aquí. Todos los días… ¿Por qué, Jake? No es que no quiera que estés conmigo. – explicó entonces. – Al contrario. No quiero que te vayas nunca. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme la razón…

Bella tomó aire súbitamente. Ahí estaba. La pregunta. La pregunta que lo cambiaría todo.

Profundamente aliviado y algo más tranquilo, Jacob volvió a sentarse en la cama, dándose inmediata cuenta de la magnitud de lo que Nessie le estaba preguntando, y de lo que probablemente cambiarían las cosas a partir de esa noche. De nuevo, el muchacho volvió a cruzar una mirada con su mejor amiga. Bella, con expresión triste, asintió levemente y se levantó, decidiendo dejar algo de privacidad a ambos muchachos.

- Voy a la casa principal. – susurró. – Si me necesitáis, sólo tenéis que llamar por teléfono.

Jacob le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida, y Bella se acercó y le dio un abrazo cariñoso, que Jacob le devolvió con fuerza. Nessie observó el intercambio con una expresión confundida, preguntándose por qué la pregunta que había hecho había arrancado reacciones tan incomprensibles en Jacob y Bella.

- Confío en ti, Jake. – susurró entonces Bella, arrancando un asentimiento solemne del muchacho.

Y seguidamente, la joven vampira salió de la habitación, sintiéndose triste y sola porque estaba a punto de, en cierto sentido, perder a su hija en beneficio de un tercero, pero contenta a la vez de que la persona en cuestión fuera Jacob Black. No había nadie más a excepción de los Cullen de quienes Bella se fiara lo suficiente como para entregarle a su hija. Sólo Jake.

Su mejor amigo.

* * *

En cuanto Bella cerró la puerta tras de sí, Jacob se tumbó en la cama con las manos bajo la cabeza, mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración. Nessie se dejó caer a su lado, apoyando un codo en el colchón para poder apoyar la cabeza en la palma de su mano, y le lanzó una mirada confusa y escrutadora. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Jacob volvió sus penetrantes orbes color negro hacia la muchacha.

- ¿Has oído hablar de la imprimación? – preguntó suavemente.

Más confusa todavía, Renesmee asintió.

- Emily me explicó lo que significaba. – contestó. - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

- Todo. – interrumpió Jacob, intensificando su mirada sobre la muchacha. – Todo.

Renesmee no era una chica densa, ni mucho menos. Todo lo contrario. Era tan perspicaz que asombraba incluso a su propia familia. No tardó mucho en comprender el significado de lo que Jacob le acababa de revelar.

- Oh… - murmuró, abriendo mucho los ojos ante la escondida confesión de Jacob.

Dubitativamente, la muchacha extendió su palma hacia la mejilla de Jacob, mostrándole una imagen de sí mismo mirándola con adoración y un signo de interrogación.

Lentamente, y sin dejar de observar la reacción de la muchacha, Jacob asintió.

En silencio, Nessie se dejó caer sobre la almohada mirando pensativa al techo, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Jacob sobre su persona. Tras unos largos segundos en silencio, Jacob desvió su mirada hacia la pared, dejándose caer junto a la muchacha con un profundo suspiro.

- No tenía que habértelo dicho. – murmuró. – No estabas preparada para saberlo.

- No es eso. – susurró rápidamente Nessie. – Es sólo que… ahora lo entiendo todo. Todo tiene sentido.

- ¿A qué te refieres con todo? – preguntó Jacob, inseguro, volviéndose hacia la muchacha, quien todavía miraba al techo.

Nessie, sintiendo de nuevo la intensa mirada de Jacob sobre su persona y notando su inseguridad, sonrió. Ante su dulce sonrisa, Jacob se relajó considerablemente. Al menos no estaba enfadada.

- Todo. – susurró ella de nuevo.

Súbitamente, la muchacha se volvió hacia él, sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy muy contenta. – admitió entonces, soltando una suave y tintineante risita.

- ¿Sí? – se sorprendió Jacob abriendo mucho los ojos, sin poder evitar que esa pregunta saliera con un tono excesívamente esperanzado.

Nessie rió de nuevo, y se acurrucó entre los fuertes brazos de Jacob, quien la aceptó de buena gana con un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Sí. – contestó entonces, con una voz que era apenas un susurro entre los pliegues de la camisa de Jacob. – No puedo pensar en nadie para pasar el resto de mi vida que no seas tú.

Embargado por un nivel de emoción que nunca antes había sentido, Jacob no pudo más que apretar su abrazo alrededor del menudo cuerpo de la muchacha y enterrar seguidamente su cara entre los cobrizos rizos de Renesmee.

Nada más fue dicho esa noche. En medio de un cómodo silencio plagado de sentimiento y el uno en brazos del otro, se fueron dejando ir, entrando suavemente en un profundo sueño.

Así los encontraron Edward y Bella horas más tarde cuando volvieron a la pequeña casita. Profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro de una forma en la que no se sabía dónde terminaba uno y dónde el otro. Sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos, los dos vampiros cruzaron el pasillo hacia su habitación.

- Vaya… - suspiró Bella. – La cosa vas más rápida de lo que yo esperaba. Pensé que todo esto esperaría unas semanas más, tal vez un mes...

- Yo pensaba que me entrarían ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese perro… - reflexionó Edward. – Pero lo cierto es que me alegro de que sea él. De alguna forma, y aún con su intermitente inmadurez y sus sarcasmos, he aprendido a apreciarlo.

- Jake la hará feliz. – afirmó Bella, acercándose a Edward y apretándose contra su cuerpo. – Yo también me alegro de que sea él. Confío en él, y no confiaría mi hija a nadie más.

- Después de cómo te pusiste cuando te enteraste de que la había imprimado. – rió Edward entre dientes. – Seguro que a Seth aún le duelen los huesos que le rompiste.

Si Bella hubiera sido humana, se habría sonrojado.

- Pobre Seth… - rió, avergonzada. – Pero lo cierto es que fue bueno que se pusiera por en medio. Jake ni siquiera cambió de fase para defenderse… si le hubiera hecho daño, no me lo habría perdonado nunca.

- Yo no te hubiera dejado que le hicieras daño. – le aseguró Edward. – Al menos, no demasiado. – añadió con una sonrisa siniestra.

- ¡Edward! – le riñó Bella, dándole un manotazo que sonó como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una cacerola al suelo.

- Sssh… los vas a despertar. – susurró Edward, divertido.

- Creo que podríamos despertarlos de una forma más placentera... – susurró Bella, enarcando una ceja. – Y más vergonzante para Nessie. De esa forma podremos vengarnos de que nos quiera apartar a un lado tan pronto.

Edward lanzó una media sonrisa, y procedió a besar a su mujer con todo el amor que pudo reunir.

- Veamos lo que podemos hacer. – susurró cuando se separaron.

Pero ninguna actividad que pudieran haber llevado a cabo habría despertado a los dos muchachos que dormían en la habitación de al lado, pues estaban demasiado atrapados en la presencia el uno del otro como para enterarse de nada más.

* * *

La mañana llegó de forma suave, los rayos del sol colándose tímidamente por entre las cortinas, haciendo cosquillas a Jacob en los ojos. Todavía dormido, Jacob sonrió inconscientemente ante el suave peso de Renesmee contra su pecho. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando los rayos del sol se hicieron más fuertes, el sueño del muchacho se agitó, y sus ojos se entreabrieron parpadeando levemente... encontrándose con unos preciosos rizos cobrizos justo debajo de su nariz. El muchacho sonrió, esta vez conscientemente, y deslizó la mano que había pasado por encima de Nessie en un gesto protector sobre los suaves rizos, intentando no despertarla. Jamás se cansaría del tacto sedoso de los cabellos de la muchacha.

- ¿Jake? – murmuró ella, estirándose un poco.

- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó Jacob. – Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo.

- Estaba medio despierta. – suspiró ella, abriendo sus ojos marrones con pereza.

Cuando los ojos de la muchacha se fijaron en los penetrantes orbes de Jacob, ambos sonrieron con camaradería.

- Buenos días. – murmuró Jacob, volviendo a enterrar su mano en los rizos de la muchacha.

- Buenos días. – contestó ella, cerrando los ojos ante la placentera caricia.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – susurró entonces el muchacho.

- Ahá. – sonrió Nessie, poniendo suavemente la palma sobre la mejilla de Jacob para mostrarle los dulces sueños que había tenido tras la horrible pesadilla. Jacob aparecía en ellos.

Sonriendo, el muchacho volvió a atraer el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia el suyo, disfrutando del sentimiento que le provocaba el tenerla abrazada así. Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la paz interior que sentían, escuchando la respiración acompasada de la otra persona.

- ¿Jake? – llamó Renesmee.

- ¿Mmm? – contestó él de forma gentil.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a Jacob a los ojos, y apoyó de nuevo la palma de su mano en la mejilla del muchacho, mostrándole la imagen de sus padres y una muda interrogación.

Jacob se encogió de hombros con pereza.

- No sé donde están. – contestó. – De hecho, me sorprende que no haya aparecido tu padre para arrancarme el pellejo.

Nessie soltó una risita tintineante que puso una sonrisa en los labios de Jacob, y le mostró la imagen del día que Bella descubrió que la había imprimado.

- Ese día no lo comprendí del todo. – susurró.

- A Bella no le hizo mucha gracia. – comentó Jake, riendo entre dientes.

- Me pregunto por qué. – murmuró Nessie. – Quiero decir, tú eres su mejor amigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué se enfadó tanto? Además, no es algo que tú pudieras controlar, si lo que me contó Emily es exacto.

Jacob guardó silencio un instante, meditándolo.

- Bueno… - comenzó. – Supongo que a Bella no le hizo gracia que yo tuviera, digamos, una especie de _derecho_ para contigo antes incluso de que ella hubiera ejercido de madre y todo eso.

Nessie frunció el ceño.

- En cierto modo lo entiendo. – continuó Jacob. – Quiero decir, normalmente las cosas no son así. Hasta que las hijas no son mayores, las madres no tienen que enfrentarse a la idea de… de… bueno…

- ¿De que sus hijas tengan pretendientes? – le ayudó Nessie con una sonrisa burlona.

- Podríamos llamarlo así, pero sabes que no es eso lo que ocurre. – contestó Jacob. – No es, en un principio, un sentimiento romántico, ni mucho menos. Al fin y al cabo, no eras más que un bebé.

- Lo sé. – aseguró Nessie, notando el azoramiento del muchacho.

- Creo que Bella sintió que ya no eras del todo suya. – suspiró Jacob. – No entendió que yo no quería apartarte de ella, ni mucho menos. Que no eras mía, sino más bien al revés. Yo era tuyo. _Soy _tuyo.

Nessie sonrió ante esas dos palabras. Le provocaban un sentimiento muy cálido en su interior.

- Lo que Bella no entendió es que el hecho de que yo sea tuyo no me da ningún derecho sobre ti, para nada. Que tú eres perfectamente libre de hacer lo que quieras, y de elegir pasar tu tiempo, tu vida, con quien te plazca. – Jacob lanzó una mirada penetrante y seria hacia la muchacha. - Y lo digo muy en serio. El hecho de que yo me haya imprimado contigo no debe hacerte sentir obligada a nada, eso que te quede bien claro. El día que yo vea que te estás obligando a pasar tu tiempo conmigo me largaré tan lejos que no volverás a verme nunca.

Nessie sufrió un escalofrío.

- Eso nunca va a pasar. – dijo, completamente segura.

Jacob sonrió con cariño ante la determinación de la muchacha.

- Espero que no. – dijo sinceramente, alborotando los rizos de Nessie con una de sus manos. - Y volviendo al tema de tu madre, en fin, que imagino que lo de Bella es una especie de sentimiento maternal que no puede evitar. – concluyó el muchacho.

- Siempre voy a ser su hija. – susurró Nessie, poniendo los ojos en blanco y arreglando de nuevo sus rizos con gesto ausente. – Eso nunca va a cambiar.

- Y ni yo ni nadie debe convencerte para que cambie. – afirmó Jacob con vehemencia, lanzando una mirada penetrante hacia la muchacha y preguntándose cómo decir lo que tenía en mente. Con un suspiro, el muchacho prosiguió. – Si… alguna vez… tú decidieras, pues…

- ¿Corresponderte? – volvió a ayudar la muchacha, con una sonrisa divertida ante las dificultades que Jacob estaba mostrando esa mañana para encontrar las palabras correctas.

Jacob se sonrojó ligéramente, pero no objetó nada a la elección de palabras de la muchacha.

- Nunca te exigiría que fueras del todo mía. – terminó el muchacho en un entrecortado susurro. – Bella es tu madre, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Te lo prometo.

Nessie volvió a apretar la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Jacob, mostrándole la imagen de Billy, Bella y su manada.

- Ellos también me tienen, siempre. – contestó Jacob, sabiendo exactamente lo que la chica quería saber. – Sólo que en un nivel completamente distinto. Tú eres el centro de mi universo. Ellos son soles que giran en ese universo. Importantes para mí, pero en un sentido distinto. Tú eres mi vida.

- Exactamente. – murmuró Nessie, con otra sonrisa azorada ante la última frase del muchacho. – Es una cuestión de niveles. Mi madre y tú también estáis a distinto nivel.

Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio, la mano de Jacob enredada de nuevo entre los rizos cobrizos de la muchacha, escuchando sus respectivas respiraciones y el sonido de los latidos de sus respectivos corazones.

Nessie se removió un momento, dudando si preguntar lo que tenía en mente o no hacerlo.

- ¿Jake? – susurró entonces la muchacha, decidiendo que, ya que estaban en una buena racha de confidencias, no pasaba nada por forzar otra más.

- ¿Mmm? – contestó el muchacho, mirándola a los ojos y alzando una ceja expectante.

Nessie volvió a dudar, extendiendo su mano hacia la mejilla del muchacho. Al fin, la apoyó suavemente contra la morena piel de Jacob, mostrándole un trozo de la conversación que habían tenido antes con un tono de ligero desconcierto. "No es, en un principio, un sentimiento romántico, ni mucho menos. Al fin y al cabo, no eras más que un bebé".

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente, Nessie? – preguntó el muchacho, arrugando ligeramente la nariz. - ¿Cuáles son mis sentimientos ahora?

La muchacha bajó la mirada, súbitamente sonrojada, y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior antes de asentir levemente. Para sorpresa de la chica, Jacob comenzó a reír. Renesmee levantó la vista y lo miró desafiante, pero tuvo que luchar por contener la risa, como le ocurría siempre que llegaba a sus oídos las contagiosas carcajadas del muchacho.

- Nessie, cariño… - comenzó Jacob cuando se calmó. - ¿De verdad todavía tienes que hacerme esa pregunta?

Nessie volvió a asentir, sonrojada de nuevo. Jacob la tomó por la barbilla y conectó su penetrante mirada color azabache con los dulces orbes color chocolate derretido de la muchacha.

- Tú eres la razón de mi existencia, la razón por la que estoy vivo. – dijo, seria pero amablemente. – Y daría mi vida por ti.

Nessie sonrió suavemente a la vez que sus ojos resplandecían de alegría, y los labios de Jacob se curvaron también en una sonrisa dulce.

Con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del muchacho, olfateando suavemente el característico olor que emanaba su piel, Nessie dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Era mucho lo que se le había revelado esa noche. Contestaba todas las preguntas que la muchacha había almacenado durante toda su vida. En un principio, ella no se cuestionó los motivos de Jacob para estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo. Jake era, junto con sus padres, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. Siempre había estado ahí para ella, cuidándola, dándoselo todo, haciéndola reír, jugando con ella, calmando sus miedos… Renesmee no se equivocaba al pensar que Jacob la conocía más incluso que sus propios padres. Más incluso que su padre, que podía leerle el pensamiento. Ella también conocía a Jacob en profundidad, y lo quería con la misma intensidad. Siempre había sido suyo. Su Jacob. En su mente, siempre lo había considerado suyo.

Pero la muchacha nunca se había planteado mirar a Jacob de forma distinta, de forma más… íntima. Hasta su gran realización esa noche, durante su pesadilla. Cuando se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto tenía a Jacob metido dentro de ella. ¿Cuándo había pasado a ser completamente indispensable para ella? Bueno, siempre había sido indispensable, pero… ¿hasta el punto de que nada tuviera sentido sin él? ¿De que no fuera capaz de imaginar su vida sin él? ¿De que ocupara su mente a cada momento? Pensándolo un poco, Nessie se dio cuenta de que había sido así siempre. ¿Tan ciega había estado todo ese tiempo?

Sin embargo, Renesmee estaba un poco asustada ante la fuerza de sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos… y de los sentimientos del muchacho. Necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo todo, poner en orden sus sentimientos, pensar las cosas bien. Nessie sabía que, dentro de un tiempo, ella y Jacob darían el paso en su relación, pues lo cierto es que no podía imaginarse pasar el resto de su existencia con otra persona. Pero no ahora. No todavía. No estaba preparada para un cambio tan brusco.

Cuando la muchacha desenterró la cabeza del pecho del muchacho para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos, él sonrió, una sonrisa destinada a calmar a la muchacha, a hacerle ver que jamás la presionaría.

Porque Jacob, conociendo a la muchacha como la conocía, intuía por donde habían ido los derroteros de sus pensamientos.

Ella no estaba preparada todavía.

Y Jacob lo sabía, y, por supuesto, lo respetaría.

Siempre.

* * *

Renesmee estaba entrando de nuevo en un ligero sueño cuando el rugido del estómago de Jacob la sacó de su sopor, llenando su garganta de una cantarina risa. El muchacho pareció avergonzado, aunque le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Anda, vamos a ver si podemos darte algo de comer. – rió la chica, desenredándose de entre los brazos del muchacho para levantarse de un salto y estirarse con elegancia gatuna. Jacob siguió todos estos movimientos, maravillándose de nuevo ante la belleza de la joven. Incluso recién levantada, la muchacha era algo digno de admirar. - ¿Vienes o no? – preguntó entonces Nessie, desde la puerta.

Jacob saltó de la cama.

* * *

_"Renesmee:_

_Estamos en la casa principal. Si necesitas algo, llámanos. Dile a Jake que le he dejado tortitas preparadas como a él le gustan, en la encimera de la cocina._

_Te quiero:_

_Mamá."_

Cuando Nessie terminó de leer la nota, levantó la vista. Jacob ya había encontrado las tortitas por su cuenta, ante lo cual la muchacha no pudo más que rodar los ojos. En menos de dos minutos, el joven quileute ya había dado buena cuenta de las veinte tortitas, para diversión de la muchacha.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien que tienes un apetito de lobo? – bromeó Nessie.

Jacob simplemente le sacó la lengua con un gesto burlón en la cara, mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

- Oh, sí, un gesto muy maduro, Jake. – rió entonces la muchacha, rodando los ojos.

Jacob no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues escuchó unas pisadas conocidas caminando hacia la puerta, y se levantó rápidamente para abrir. No era habitual que Leah viniera a buscarlo por territorio vampiro si no era por algo importante.

- Jacob. – saludó la muchacha desde la puerta.

- Hey, Leah. – le devolvió Jacob el saludo, con una sonrisa de bienvenida. - ¿Quieres pasar?

Leah negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro se llenaba de un gesto profesional que tensó el cuerpo de Jacob y borró su sonrisa, poniendo un gesto que los Cullen, bromeando, llamaban el "modo Alfa on".

- Tenemos prisa. – avisó la quileute. – Sam me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Nos necesitan.

Jacob abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Renesmee asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Hola, Leah. – saludó la muchacha con timidez, sabiendo que la bella quileute no la tenía en muy alta estima debido a su procedencia.

Leah sacudió la cabeza en su dirección, sin retirar los ojos de la figura de Jacob.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó entonces el muchacho, atrayendo a Nessie hacia él en un gesto protector.

- Chupasangres asesinos. – contestó Leah. – Tres de ellos. Entre ayer y hoy han matado a siete personas, una de ellas en Forks. Sam no pensaba llamarte, pero parece ser que son bastante habilidosos. Aún no han conseguido cazarlos.

- ¿Lo saben los Cullen? – preguntó Jacob rápidamente, tomando a Nessie de la mano para comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa principal. La muchacha apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

- Sí. – contestó Leah, colocándose a la derecha del muchacho, un hábito que se le había quedado de cuando se convertían en lobos. – Seth está con ellos ahora. Y he mandado a Quil y a Embry al punto de encuentro.

- Bien. – comentó Jacob, con un gesto de apreciación hacia el buen hacer de su Beta. Leah sabía exactamente lo que hacer cuando le tocaba actuar en nombre de Jacob. – Será mejor que los Cullen mantengan los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué no vas tú también al punto de encuentro? Dile a Sam que enseguida estaré allí.

Leah asintió con la cabeza, y trotó hacia los árboles con paso ligero hasta perderse de vista.

La casa principal no estaba lejos de la pequeña casita de Edward y Bella. Jacob y Renesmee no tardaron en alcanzarla. Antes de entrar, Nessie detuvo a Jacob con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Tengo que hacerlo. – contestó Jacob, revolviéndole el pelo. – Volveré pronto, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo. ¿Me harás el favor de no salir de casa hasta que nos encarguemos de esto?

Nessie asintió, sabiendo que Jacob no se concentraría a fondo si pensara que ella estaba en algún tipo de peligro.

- Ten cuidado. – susurró.

- Sabes que sí. – dijo Jacob rodando los ojos. – Me recuerdas a tu madre, siempre me hace ese tipo de comentarios.

Nessie fue a replicar, pero la puerta de la mansión se abrió. En la puerta aparecieron un ansioso Seth y una preocupada Bella.

- Bells, te dejo a Nessie. – dijo Jacob rápidamente. – Volveré lo antes posible.

Bella asintió rápidamente.

- ¿Necesitáis a Emmett, a Edward y a Jasper? – preguntó con suavidad.

- Nah, creo que nos las apañaremos bien solos. – contestó Jacob. – Si los necesitara, mandaría a Seth a buscarlos, no te preocupes.

- Cuidad de Charlie, por favor. Y Jake… ten cuidado. – susurró la joven vampira.

Jacob volvió a rodar los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que mezclaba burla y desesperación.

- De tal palo, tal astilla. – murmuró, riendo entre dientes. – Vamos, Seth.

Nessie estiró el brazo hacia Jacob, pero él y Seth ya corrían hacia los árboles. La muchacha dejó caer el brazo con gesto triste y preocupado, y se volvió hacia su madre, que la miraba de forma inquisitiva.

- Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme. – dijo suavemente. – Ven, vamos dentro, no me gusta tenerte fuera en una situación así.

Fue el turno de Nessie de rodar los ojos, pero cruzó la puerta a paso rápido, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir. Al fin y al cabo, siempre la habían sobreprotegido, y no tenía pinta de que esa situación fuera a cambiar nunca. Si no era Bella, era Edward, si no era Edward, era Jacob, si no era Jacob, eran sus tíos, o sus abuelos.

Aunque en el fondo, Nessie lo agradecía. Era una forma de demostrarle cuanto la querían. Por eso, y aunque a veces tanta protección resultaba ridícula, ella no se iba a quejar.

Nunca.

* * *

_¡¡Oh, problemas para los lobos!! xD_

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. No va a ser una historia muy larga, tendrá unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, aunque cada uno de ellos es bastante extenso, por lo que en el fondo la historia no es tan corta. Tengo escrito hasta el epílogo, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo para dedicarlo a la escritura con mi carrera y tal, me parece que tendréis que motivarme para que ponga el siguiente capítulo. ;-)_

_Por si no lo habéis pillado, os estoy pidiendo que me dejéis reviews. xD _

_Me siento pedigüeña hoy, jeje. _

_Y nada más, que espero que os esté gustando, y que al menos alguien espere el siguiente capítulo. Si recibo 0 reviews después de todo este esfuerzo, me muero. xD_

_¡Un beso, y hasta la próxima!_


	2. La opacidad de la muerte

_¡Buenas de nuevo! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Pero antes, **tres cosas**:_

_**1)** No sé si la historia os está gustando demasiado. Los cinco que habéis enviado review habéis dicho que sí, pero es que tengo 106 lecturas, y si de esas 106 lecturas sólo han salido 5 reviews es que algo pasa. :-S  
Soy una escritora algo insegura, así que ya sabéis, necesito feedback. xD_

_**2)** Gracias a los cinco que me habéis puesto en alertas: Teddy Weasley, Dayan Hale, Lily Black 14, Kari Uchiyama y Shinawa.  
Gracias también a los que habéis marcado la historia como favorita: Teddy Weasley (otra vez), Dayan Hale (otra vez), AnnaDeLioncourtCullenMasen (vaya nombrecito tienes puesto, me ha costado escribirlo... xD) y Majo1982._

_**3)** Los reviews que me habéis mandado desde vuestras cuentas en fanfiction serán respondidos a vuestros correos electrónicos directamente. Como sólo hay un review anónimo, lo contesto rápidamente aquí: _

_¡Hola, Amy! Sí, a mí también me encanta Jacob. Es mi personaje favorito, junto con Seth Clearwater (sí, dos lobos, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Soy toda una chica loba). Al igual que tú, me alegré mucho cuando ví que las cosas se arreglaban para él. El pobre ya había tenido bastante.  
¿Te gusta cómo escribo? Vaya, gracias. xD Me alegro de que te guste, aunque a mí, la verdad, me parece que tengo demasiado que mejorar. Seguiré trabajando en ello para daros lo mejor de mí misma en cada capítulo. Un abrazo muy fuerte, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Hasta la próxima! _

_¡Y ahora a leer se ha dicho!  
¡Espero que os guste!_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 2:

Los lobos no volvieron ese día. Ni el siguiente. En la mañana de su cumpleaños, una ojerosa Renesmee retorcía las sábanas de su cama con nerviosismo. Jacob nunca se había perdido uno de sus cumpleaños. ¿Y por qué ni siquiera habían mandado noticias? Si les había pasado algo…

Si le había pasado algo a Jacob…

El dolor que le produjo ese pensamiento fue demasiado fuerte. La muchacha apretó su cara contra la almohada, y su cuerpo se sacudió en violentos sollozos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus padres estuvieron junto a ella.

- Cielo… - susurró Bella, tomando el cuerpo de su hija en su regazo.

Edward se sentó junto a ellas, y las envolvió a ambas en un suave abrazo.

- Nessie… - murmuró entonces Edward, con voz calmada. – No deberías preocuparte por Jacob. Es fuerte. Estoy seguro de que está bien.

- Pero… - sollozó la muchacha, desde el pecho de su madre. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su padre ya le había leído el pensamiento.

- Quizás se han alejado demasiado como para mandar noticias. – contestó Edward. – No deberías preocuparte. Tres vampiros no son rivales para esas dos infernales manadas. Ni diez.

Sin dejar de sollozar, Nessie apoyó una mano temblorosa en la mejilla de su madre, mostrándole la imagen de aquella pesadilla que había tenido tres noches atrás. Edward se estremeció ante el dolor de su hija, sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento por ella.

- Nessie, no pienses más en eso. – urgió Bella, utilizando el mote de su hija, el cual no utilizaba nunca. – Fue un sueño. Sólo eso. Jake está bien. Seguro que sí. Seguro que aparece hoy por aquí con su sonrisa de golfo para que pueda arrancarle la cabeza por tenernos así de preocupadas.

- He luchado codo a codo con los lobos, Nessie. – añadió su padre. – Son más fuertes de lo que parece.

- Yo los he visto luchar. – afirmó Bella entonces. – Son ridículamente fuertes. Y además, imponen mucho respeto a sus enemigos. Recuerda que fueron ellos los que provocaron que los Volturi se detuvieran a escuchar cuando vinieron a por nosotros. Tres míseros vampiros no serán capaces ni de tocarlos.

Pero nada de lo que le dijeran podría aliviar el miedo que se había instaurado en el corazón de Renesmee.

Ese día, por primera vez en siete años, en la casa de los Cullen no se celebró la fiesta de cumpleaños de Renesmee. Charlie apareció por allí junto a Billy, una muy embarazada Rachel y Sue, esperando encontrar a la pequeña de los Cullen rodeada de regalos. Pero lo que se encontraron los humanos al llegar fueron caras largas.

Nada más ver aparecer a Billy, a Rachel y a Sue, Nessie se lanzó hacia ellos con ojos suplicantes, esperando recibir sus tan ansiadas noticias, pero ninguno de los tres sabía nada de los lobos. Le dijeron que no se preocupara, que seguro que estaban bien, pero la preocupación que los tres escondían en el fondo de sus ojos provocó el efecto contrario en la muchacha. Sobretodo la preocupación de Rachel, la hermana de Jacob. Ella también era una de las imprimadas, y temía doblemente por su imprimado y por su hermano.

Charlie, quien a pesar de su deseo no había podido evitar enterarse de ciertas cosas, y más ahora que vivía con Sue (y por tanto, con Leah y Seth), se sentó con su nieta y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, en silencio.

La noche llegó sin que se produjera ningún cambio.

Nessie se hallaba sentada en el límite entre el jardín de los Cullen y el bosque, pasando los dedos suavemente por el brazalete que Jacob le había regalado en su primera Navidad de vida. Un brazalete que también había visto en las muñecas de Emily, Claire, Rachel y Kim, las otras cuatro muchachas imprimadas por los lobos, por lo que ahora comprendía más o menos su significado. Un significado que estaba deseando abrazar, y más ahora que no sabía donde estaba Jacob. Al infierno con sus dudas, al infierno con sus miedos. Jacob estaba hecho para ella. Su media naranja, su otra mitad.

Su alma gemela.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por sus rosadas mejillas, casi sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta. Esa espera era inaguantable. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo separada de Jacob. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él. Por primera vez en su vida, Nessie se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba la cálida presencia del muchacho a su alrededor, del papel que Jacob tenía en su felicidad, de lo perdida que se sentía cuando él no estaba a su lado. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado algún miembro, como si alguien apretara su corazón haciéndole daño.

Sólo ahora entendía Nessie que entre sus muchas capacidades no se encontraba la de vivir sin Jacob Black a su lado. No podía vivir sin él.

Renesmee sintió la suave presencia de sus padres tras ella. Ambos se sentaron, cada uno a un lado de ella, y la muchacha se acurrucó en medio, aceptando el consuelo que sus duros y fríos cuerpos le ofrecían. Nessie sabía que su padre estaba leyendo todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Si le molestaba la forma en que la muchacha estaba pensando en Jacob, el nivel al que habían llegado sus sentimientos, no lo hizo notar. Tal vez se limitaba a aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no era algo que se pudiera evitar.

- Claro que lo acepto. – ésta vez, Edward sí contestó. – Ambos lo aceptamos. Jacob es un gran muchacho, no lo puedo discutir, por mucho que me duela admitir eso de un chucho como él. – bromeó un poco, para darle un tono más informal a su afirmación.

- Jake es muy importante para mí. – dijo entonces Bella. – Y lo conozco en profundidad. No podría estar más contenta. Él es lo mejor que te podía pasar, créeme. Te hará feliz, y estará a tu lado siempre, protegiéndote y amándote con cada átomo de su ser. No se me ocurriría pedir más.

Por primera vez en tres días, Nessie sonrió.

- Vamos a salir a rastrearlos. – dijo entonces Edward. – Emmett y Jasper se están preparando. Te traeremos noticias, aunque irritemos a Jacob. No le suele gustar que les hagamos de niñeras. Billy, Rachel y Sue también se han quedado para esperar las noticias, y tu abuelo Charlie también se queda para hacerles compañía.

- Probablemente Jake os insultará con todas sus ganas cuando os vea aparecer. – rió Bella.

- Tiende a tener un vocabulario bastante vulgar cuando se enfada. – asintió Edward, con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Espero que no lo use contigo, Nessie.

Edward miró entonces hacia atrás, hacia la casa, y asintió levemente, levantándose de un salto.

- ¿Os marcháis? – preguntó Bella, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Renesmee.

Edward volvió a asentir, pero de pronto volvió la cabeza hacia los árboles, dudando.

- Oh… - murmuró. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. - No, creo que no hará falta que nos vayamos. – dijo entonces, lanzando una mirada elocuente hacia Renesmee.

Nessie comprendió. Se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Jake? – preguntó a su padre. Edward sonrió y señaló hacia los árboles.

No tuvo que decir nada más. Con pasos gráciles y silenciosos, Nessie se internó corriendo en el bosque. Bella y Edward se miraron sonrientes, y se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

- Vámonos. – dijo entonces Edward. – Dejémosles un poco de privacidad.

- ¿No vas a leerle la mente a Jacob para ver si tiene pensamientos impuros con respecto a nuestra hija? – le pinchó Bella.

- No. – contestó Edward, con una sonrisa. – Creo que se merece que, por una vez, deje de "hurgar en su cabeza", como él dice. No les vigilaré esta vez. He de dejarles resolver esto por su cuenta.

Bella sonrió con dulzura, y besó a su marido con todo el sentimiento que pudo reunir. Sabía lo que le iba a costar no leer los pensamientos de los dos muchachos, y lo que le costaba confiar en las hormonas de Jacob. Pero el muchacho se había ganado con creces su confianza, eso no se podía negar.

Cuando se separaron, los dos vampiros entrelazaron sus manos, y así, agarrados, ambos volvieron a paso humano hasta la casa principal.

* * *

Jacob se hallaba sentado en el suelo en medio del bosque atándose una de sus zapatillas. Acababa de cambiar de fase, y se había vestido rápidamente, deseando llegar a su destino cuanto antes. No podía esperar para ver a Renesmee. Esos tres días sin ella habían sido un verdadero infierno. Tanto, que Leah lo había mandado de vuelta, harta de tener que compartir su ansiedad. Como sólo quedaba uno de los vampiros por rastrear, Jacob había aceptado. Había acatado la orden de Leah sin rechistar, sin un comentario sarcástico acerca de cómo la loba se atrevía a echar a su Alfa. Nada. Leah se había sorprendido. Pero no es que Jacob lo hiciera por obedecer a su hermana loba, sino que su vínculo con Nessie le había instado a aceptar la orden, a volver con su imprimada. Aunque le entraran remordimientos por haber abandonado la caza y a sus hermanos con una garrapata rondando cerca.

Levantó la vista al escuchar los pasos rápidos que venían hacia él. Unos pasos que reconocía con total claridad, que reconocería en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. Una sonrisa de completa felicidad se extendió por su rostro.

Fue a levantarse, pero no le dio tiempo. Una sombra se lanzó hacia él en la oscuridad, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jacob se encontró tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, con el suave peso de la muchacha sobre él. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, los labios de Renesmee chocaron contra los suyos, noqueando todo pensamiento racional que el muchacho pudiera tener en su mente. Durante los siguientes minutos, lo único de lo que fueron conscientes ambos muchachos fue de la presencia del otro, de los fuegos artificiales que parecían haberse encendido dentro de ellos, del ardor en sus pieles allá donde se rozaban. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, sus miradas se conectaron. Sin palabras, ambos muchachos dejaron que el mundo se emborronara a su alrededor, perdidos en sus respectivas miradas, recuperando el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Lentamente, Jacob desenredó su mano de los rizos cobrizos de la muchacha para posarla de forma suave en la sedosa mejilla de Nessie. Poco a poco, el shock dejó paso al más puro y absoluto asombro, y a la más ferviente adoración por la muchacha que tenía acomodada sobre su cuerpo.

- Wow… - pudo decir entonces el muchacho, sacando una risita tintineante de la garganta de Renesmee. – Si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que me marche, voy a tener que hacerlo más a menudo.

Ese comentario le valió un fuerte pescozón.

- Ni se te ocurra. – le avisó Renesmee de forma fiera.

De pronto, toda la preocupación que la muchacha había acumulado esos días se tornó en enfado. Jacob vio el cambio en los ojos color chocolate de la chica, y se preparó mentalmente para la reprimenda que sabía que se acercaba. Nessie se separó de él, quedándose sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! – exclamó entonces. - ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado? ¿De lo preocupada que he estado yo?

- Lo siento. – murmuró Jacob. – Nos tuvimos que alejar más de la cuenta, y esos chupasangres eran bastante más habilidosos de lo que pensábamos…

- ¡Me da igual, Jacob Black! – exclamó de nuevo la muchacha, entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada airada. – Podrías haber mandado noticias, haber dejado a Seth con nosotros para que nos tuviera informados… ¡algo! No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo he pasado.

- No había razones para preocuparse. – dijo Jacob con voz calmada, intentando aplacar a la muchacha. – Ya te lo dije.

- ¿No había razones? ¿NO HABÍA RAZONES? – el enfado de la muchacha no hacía más que aumentar. – ¡Si hasta mi padre y mis tíos estaban preparándose para salir a buscaros!

Jacob gruñó y rodó los ojos, murmurando algo así como: "Reacción exagerada".

La ira cerró la garganta de la muchacha, y sólo pudo extender la mano y apoyarla en la mejilla del muchacho con más fuerza de la necesaria para mostrarle las imágenes de esos días y el sentimiento tan terrible de preocupación que había sentido a cada momento.

Los ojos de Jacob se suavizaron, y una mirada atormentada y arrepentida conectó con los ojos chocolate de la muchacha. Era muy doloroso para los lobos el herir a la persona con la que se habían imprimado.

- Oh, Nessie, ¡cuánto lo siento! – murmuró con voz suave, inclinándose hacia ella para tomar las pequeñas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. – No pensaba que te fueras a preocupar tanto. De verdad. No lo volveré a hacer, ¿vale? La próxima vez enviaré noticias, dejaré a alguien en la retaguardia o algo… ¿Me perdonas?

Los ojos de Nessie se habían ido suavizando poco a poco durante el discurso arrepentido del muchacho. Le era muy difícil enfadarse con Jacob, al menos durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que el joven quileute no había pretendido hacerle daño y que, seguramente, él había sufrido tanto o más que ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle que le perdonaba, las palabras murieron en su garganta. Un efluvio desconocido llenó sus pulmones, y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jacob ya estaba de pie, su cuerpo temblando de forma violenta, colocado delante de ella en una postura protectora.

- ¿Quién es? – susurró Nessie, poniéndose de pie, sin moverse de detrás de Jacob. No quería distraerlo, y él no aceptaría que la muchacha se apartara de su protección ahora mismo.

- La chupasangre. – gruñó él. – La hembra que todavía no habíamos podido coger.

- ¿Has vuelto antes de terminar la caza? – preguntó Nessie, súbitamente arrepentida por haberse enfadado tanto con Jacob.

El muchacho no contestó. Escudriñaba las sombras de los árboles rápidamente, ideando el mejor plan para sacar a Nessie de allí.

- Tengo que entrar en fase. – susurró. – Tengo que avisar a Sam. ¿Crees que Edward nos estará oyendo?

- Creo que no. – susurró Nessie, súbitamente aterrorizada. Sabía que su padre no estaría intentando escucharlos, estaría dejándoles privacidad. No escucharía a menos que se acercaran mucho.

Jacob maldijo por lo bajo. El muchacho dio dos largos pasos para alejarse de Nessie, y seguidamente su cuerpo explotó para convertirse en lobo lanzando jirones de ropa por doquier. La mente de Jacob se llenó de pensamientos frenéticos.

"¡Jake!" pensaba Leah. "¡Se dirige hacia allí!"

"Está aquí" pensó Jacob simplemente.

"Estamos yendo lo más rápido posible" pensó Seth entonces.

"Bien" pensó Jacob.

"Ten cuidado, Jake" pensó Embry entonces. "Esta hembra es muy habilidosa. Más que ninguna a la que nos hayamos enfrentado antes. Debe de tener alguna cualidad, como los Cullen o esos asesinos italianos".

"No os preocupéis" gruñó Jacob. "No tengo intención de luchar, al menos hasta sacar a Nessie de aquí. Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con Sam."

El otro Alfa contestó rápidamente, sin necesidad de que Jacob le llamara.

"Estoy yendo lo más rápido que puedo" pensaba Sam. "Leah va a llegar la primera, pero calculo que todavía estará lejos".

Jacob asintió.

"Le quedan unos diez minutos para alcanzarme" informó a Sam.

"Ten mucho cuidado con esa hembra" avisó el otro Alfa, muy seriamente.

"Lo sé" pensó Jacob simplemente. "Mierda, no sé qué hacer con Nessie"

"Mejor será que la saques rápido de ahí" sugirió Sam. "La bebedora de sangre va a mucha velocidad".

"Lo sé" volvió a contestar Jacob. "No lo he hecho aún porque sé que no va a servir de nada. Está muy cerca, y apuesto a que viene rastreándome. Voy a ver si consigo acercarme lo suficiente para que Edward me oiga, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora".

"Date prisa" urgió Sam.

Nessie observó al gran lobo colocado delante de ella, escudriñando la oscuridad mientras un amenazador gruñido bajo salía de su garganta. Súbitamente, el lobo volvió la cabeza hacia ella, y le hizo un gesto que la muchacha entendió al instante. Sin perder un minuto, Renesmee se encaramó a su lomo, agarrándose firmemente al cuello del gran lobo rojizo. Jacob comenzó entonces a alejarse a gran velocidad, corriendo hacia la casa principal. No estaban lejos, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca como para avisar a Edward de lo que estaba ocurriendo si él se había cerrado a sus voces mentales.

"Siete minutos" oyó Jacob a Leah.

"La tengo casi encima" gruñó Jacob entonces.

"No puedo ir más deprisa" se desesperó Leah, jadeando. "Aguanta, Jake".

En ese momento, un destello blanco cortó el paso de Jacob, quien tuvo que frenar de golpe. Nessie estuvo a punto de caerse del lomo, pero logró aguantar el equilibrio.

"¡No!" pensaron Leah, Embry, Quil y Seth, todos a una.

Jacob simplemente gruñó de forma amenazadora, y Nessie levantó la vista… para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojizos y malévolos escudriñándolos con curiosidad.

- Por fin. – susurró la vampira, sacudiendo su increíble y larga melena rubia en un gesto grácil. – Por fin tengo a tiro a uno de estos estúpidos chuchos, y a solas, nada menos.

Jacob volvió a gruñir, agazapándose en el suelo, todos sus músculos en tensión. La vampira no se amilanó.

- Y, por lo que veo, con comida sobre el lomo. – sonrió ella. – Aunque no huele exactamente como comida. – la vampira inspiró profundamente. - Delicioso, eso sí. Apuesto a que sabe realmente bien.

Jacob gruñó más fuerte todavía, enseñando los dientes con ferocidad. Todos los pelos de su pelaje se pusieron de punta.

- Oh, ¡qué interesante! – rió la vampira. – Te preocupa más ella que tú mismo. Bien, no hay problema. Sólo tengo que ocuparme primero de ti. Y antes de que vengan tus amiguitos.

Fue el turno de Nessie de ponerse a la defensiva. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, preparándose para luchar, y un siseo amenazador se escapó de entre sus dientes. Jacob negó con la cabeza de forma imperceptible, y la muchacha intentó relajarse. Confiaba firmemente en las decisiones de Jacob, pues sabía, por lo que el resto de lobos y su familia le habían contado, que Jacob era un buen luchador. El lobo volvió la cabeza hacia ella de forma breve, conectando sus miradas un solo instante, pero la muchacha comprendió. Tenía que encontrar la forma de avisar a Edward. Tenía que acercarse hacia la casa hasta que su padre pudiera oírla mientras Jacob entretenía a la vampira. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió la columna de la muchacha, no por ella, sino por el lobo que acababa de bajarla al suelo con una suave sacudida de su lomo. Jacob lanzó un suave gruñido de apremio, y Nessie, tras una última mirada aterrorizada al lobo, echó a correr. Por detrás de ella, escuchó como la vampira comenzaba a seguirla, y como Jacob le cortaba el paso con un tremendo golpe. Los salvajes gruñidos y golpes de la pelea quebrantaron brutalmente la quietud del bosque.

"Por favor, que esté bien, que esté bien…" pensaba la muchacha para sus adentros.

Tardó un minuto en cruzar la línea a partir de la cual sabía que su padre la escucharía si sus pensamientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

"¡¡PAPÁ!!" pensó con apremio. "¡¡RÁPIDO!! ¡¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!!"

Nessie repitió el mismo mantra varias veces, hasta que estuvo segura de que su padre lo había escuchado. Ni él podría evitar escuchar un pensamiento tan fuerte como ese.

En ese momento, un quejido y un aullido de dolor le llegaron desde el bosque, y fue como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría por encima.

- Jake… - murmuró.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, echó a correr de nuevo hacia el lugar donde había dejado al lobo y a la vampira luchando entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando llegó, Leah ya estaba allí, con la vampira atrapada entre los dientes. Entre la loba y la propia Renesmee, tardaron dos segundos en descuartizar el frío cuerpo. Cuando por fin terminaron, Nessie no se entretuvo en mirar los restos. Su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo del gran lobo de pelaje rojizo, que se hallaba tumbado en el suelo a varios pasos de ella. Leah, todavía en forma de loba, se inclinó sobre él gimiendo suavemente. El horror traspasó a Renesmee el corazón. Rápidamente se agachó junto al lobo, y sus sentidos buscaron el sonido del corazón de Jacob. Con inmediato alivio, Nessie descubrió que todavía estaba allí, aunque latía de forma débil e irregular.

- ¿Jake? – susurró, pasando su mano por el tupido pelaje del lobo. Estaba frío. Leah siguió gimiendo, cada vez más fuerte. Parecía que lloraba.

El lobo abrió los ojos y los fijó en el rostro de Nessie. Su respiración era lenta y entrecortada, y sus ojos denotaban un sufrimiento infinito.

- Jake, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Renesmee suavemente, buscando el origen del daño del lobo a través de sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. No tenía heridas visibles, y ni siquiera olía a sangre. - ¿Qué tienes?

En ese momento, los Cullen en pleno y algunos lobos, entre ellos Sam, llegaron al lugar. Emmett se dispuso a reunir los trozos de la vampira para quemarlos, y mientras tanto, el resto de los Cullen observaron la escena ante ellos con un ligero desconcierto. Sólo Carlisle actuó, acercándose rápidamente al lobo para reconocerlo con sus recién aprendidos conocimientos de veterinaria. Los demás lobos se arremolinaron alrededor de Jacob. Renesmee pudo reconocer a Quil y Embry, Sam, Seth y Paul. Seth se sentó junto a su hermana, rozando a Jacob con su lomo para proporcionarle algo de calor. El pequeño de los Clearwater no dejaba de gemir.

La cara de Edward se contrajo de pronto en un gesto de infinito horror.

- Oh no… - susurró, acercándose rápidamente a los lobos. - ¡¡NO!!

- Edward… - dijo Bella entrando en pánico, acercándose también al círculo de lobos, en el medio del cual se encontraban Jacob, Leah, Seth, Renesmee y Carlisle. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le ocurre a Jacob? No huelo sangre…

- Le han mordido… - susurró entonces Carlisle, su voz denotando tal horror que el mismo bosque se quedó completamente en silencio. Sólo los gemidos de los lobos y la respiración trabajosa de Jacob llenaron el ambiente durante varios segundos. Entonces, Bella gimió y se abrió paso entre los lobos para acurrucarse contra Jacob, enterrando su rostro en su pelaje y susurrando cosas ininteligibles con un tono de voz repleto de dolor.

Tras escuchar a sus padres y a su abuelo, la mente de Nessie se puso a trabajar. ¿Qué problema había con que le hubiera mordido? Ella le mordía todo el tiempo, Jacob se curaba rápido. Entonces, ¿qué…?

No tardó más de un segundo en comprenderlo, y un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta. Recordaba aquella vez, en la inocencia de su infancia, cuando había preguntado a su madre la razón por la cual ella no mordía a Jacob si su sangre estaba tan rica y además a Jacob no le hacía daño.

"_No creo que sepa tan bien para mí como para tí" rió Bella. "Pero al margen de eso, no debo hacerlo" añadió después, muy seria. "El veneno de los vampiros es mortal para los lobos"._

- Jake… - susurró Renesmee entonces, enterrando su rostro en el pelaje rojizo del lobo, tal y como había hecho su madre. Su piel estaba, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, completamente helada. – Por favor… por favor, Jake… por favor…

El lobo rojizo gimió suavemente en respuesta.

Fueron llegando más lobos al claro, hasta que las dos manadas al completo estuvieron arremolinadas alrededor de Jacob. Sam avanzó, apartando a Leah y a Seth del medio de forma suave, y se agachó frente a Jacob, dejando sus ojos al mismo nivel que los del lobo rojizo.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – susurró Alice, su voz cargada de pena.

- Intenta que cambie de fase. – contestó Edward con voz ronca. – Jacob desea hablar con Nessie, y no tiene fuerzas para cambiar por sí mismo.

No tardó mucho tiempo. Con un gemido de dolor, el lobo desapareció, dejando paso al cuerpo de Jacob. Inmediatamente, Renesmee colocó la cabeza del muchacho en su regazo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de su completa desnudez. Edward colocó rápidamente su camisa sobre la cintura del muchacho para cubrirlo, y Jacob le lanzó una mirada agradecida. Sus labios estaban azules, y su piel muy pálida. Un sudor frío comenzaba a instaurarse en su frente, y su cuerpo se sacudía en un violento tiritar. La marca de la mordedura del vampiro resaltaba brillante en su hombro derecho, y alrededor de ella, las venas del muchacho habían adquirido un feo color púrpura que se iba extendiendo poco a poco. Extrañamente, la herida no se estaba curando, al contrario de todas las heridas que el muchacho se había hecho desde que se transformó en lobo por primera vez, pero tampoco salía sangre de la mordedura. Era como si la sangre de las venas alrededor de la herida estuviera completamente coagulada.

- Jake… - sollozó Renesmee. El muchacho se las apañó para regalarle una sonrisa, ya que sus lazos con la muchacha todavía le empujaban a intentar tranquilizarla.

Tras besar al muchacho en la frente, Nessie se volvió hacia Carlisle.

- Abuelo… ¿qué podemos hacer? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Simplemente, no quería hacerse a la idea de ella. – Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer…

Carlisle le devolvió una mirada infinitamente triste, y sacudió la cabeza, para alejarse después varios pasos. El silencio seguía reinando en el lugar. Sólo los gemidos de los lobos y los sollozos sin lágrimas de Bella sacudían la quietud del bosque. Renesmee lloraba en silencio. No tenía fuerzas ni para sollozar. Todo eso era culpa suya. Debería haber esperado en casa hasta que Jacob llegara. No debería haber salido a su encuentro. No debería haberse peleado con él hasta estar a resguardo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Era culpa suya!

Jacob leyó el despliegue de emociones en los ojos anegados en lágrimas de Renesmee, y negó trabajosamente con la cabeza.

- No es culpa tuya. – susurró, su voz ronca apenas audible. – No te atrevas a pensar que es culpa tuya.

- Por favor, Jake… - susurró Nessie, su voz rota por el dolor. – Dime que puedo hacer. Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer. Por favor…

Jacob volvió a sonreír débilmente.

- Sé feliz. – pidió, su voz sonando todavía más débil. – Hazlo por mí.

- No puedo. – susurró la muchacha, comenzando, ésta vez sí, a sollozar. – No sin ti.

- Podrás. – sentenció Jacob, y su cara se contrajo en un espasmo de dolor a la vez que su corazón, siempre tan fuerte, comenzaba a desfallecer por momentos.

- Por favor, no me dejes. – susurró Nessie. Su voz encerraba tal dolor, que la expresión de Jacob se contrajo en una mueca atormentada. Ésta vez no podía hacer nada para ahuyentar la pena de de aquella con quien se había imprimado. No podía, pues él era el causante de ese dolor. Jasper también sintió el dolor de su sobrina, tan fuerte que, con las manos en las sienes, tuvo que alejarse varios pasos para poder pensar con claridad. Alice se acercó a él y enterró su juvenil rostro contra la camisa de su esposo, su menudo cuerpo sacudiéndose también en callados sollozos sin lágrimas. Edward también se llevó las manos a las sienes, incapaz de soportar los pensamientos de dolor de los lobos, de su mujer, de sus hermanos, los suyos propios… pero sobretodo, los de su hija.

- Lo siento, Nessie. – susurró Jacob. – Siento no haber podido hacerte feliz. – Antes de que Renesmee pudiera responder, el muchacho se volvió hacia Leah. – Me parece que vas a ascender. – dijo, intentando sin éxito aligerar el ambiente. Leah simplemente negó con la cabeza y gimió suavemente.

En ese momento, Jacob jadeó. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando un espasmo de dolor se apoderó de sus sentidos, provocando que todos los presentes contuvieran el aliento. Renesmee comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del muchacho, intentando aliviarle el dolor. Bella comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, y Jacob volvió a abrir sus negros ojos, opacados ante la cercanía de la muerte, para fijarlos en el rostro angustiado de su mejor amiga.

- No llores, Bells. – pidió con un hilo de voz. – Odio hacerte llorar.

- Lo prometiste, Jake. – susurró Bella, sin dejar de sollozar. – Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que siempre tendría tu amistad. No rompas tu promesa ahora. No me dejes. No dejes a Nessie. Por favor, Jake. Por favor…

- Lo siento, Bella… mi Bella… - susurró Jacob de forma atormentada mientras su rostro empapado en sudor adquiría una tonalidad azulada ante la falta de oxígeno que ya asolaba su organismo. – No sabes cuanto lo siento. – su voz comenzó a sonar estrangulada.

- Sssh… no hables. – susurró Nessie, acariciando la mejilla de Jacob. – Tranquilo, amor. Todo va a ir bien. – su voz se rompió en la última palabra, y la muchacha se sintió desfallecer. No, no iba a ir bien. Nunca jamás iba a ir bien. Se obligó a continuar hablando. – Ya lo verás, amor. Ya lo verás.

Jacob volvió a cerrar los ojos, odiando lo que le estaba haciendo a la persona que constituía su universo entero.

De pronto, el cuerpo del joven quileute se contrajo en otro espasmo de dolor, y el muchacho gimió entrecortadamente. Sus pulmones lucharon por conseguir un poco de oxígeno que le permitiera aguantar unos minutos más. Renesmee le acarició la mejilla, intentando reconfortarle mientras sentía que su garganta se cerraba a causa de sus violentos sollozos. Los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a cerrarse, y su corazón comenzó a latir todavía más lenta e irregularmente.

- No, Jake… - dijo Renesmee, con voz apremiante. - ¡Quédate conmigo! Quédate conmigo, cariño… No me dejes. ¡Me lo prometiste! No puedo vivir sin ti. Te quiero, Jacob. ¡¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!! ¡¡NO ME DEJES!!

Y Jacob lo intentó. Con todas sus fuerzas. Pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Las tinieblas amenazaban con llevárselo en cualquier momento.

- Te amo, Nessie. – se las arregló para susurrar esa última frase antes de dejarse arrastrar. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de la muchacha llamándolo a gritos, y la voz apremiante de Bella gritando el nombre de su marido.

_

* * *

_

¡Oh, no! ¡Jacob! :-(

_Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado en el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Y ya sabéis, ¡¡reviews!! xD Cuantos más, mejor, más rápido actualizaré. Porque con ellos me motiváis muchísimo. _

_¡Un abrazo para todos, y hasta la próxima! ;-)_

* * *


	3. Culpabilidad

_¡Hola de nuevo, chicos! _

_Capítulo largo donde los haya, no os quejaréis. _

_Pero antes de que os pongáis a leer, necesito pediros algo. Me gustaría que leyerais un oneshot que escribí y publiqué. Me costó muchísimo esfuerzo, pues Jacob es un personaje difícil de llevar, difícil de meterse en su cabeza, difícil de saber cómo actuaría él en según qué situación. La historia se llama "Cambios" y podéis encontrarla en mi perfil. Me haría mucha ilusión que me dejarais algún review contándome qué os parece y si debería seguir haciendo oneshots sobre diferentes cosas. Tengo algunos pensados sobre Nessie y Jake que quizás os podrían gustar, pero como los oneshots apenas reciben reviews, no suelo publicarlos. _

_Contestaré los reviews anónimos al final del capítulo, así que los que me hayáis dejado algún anónimo estad atentos. _

_¡Ahora a leer!  
¡Espero que os guste!_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 3:

- ¡EDWARD! – gritó Bella, al mismo tiempo que Jacob perdía el conocimiento, haciendo caso omiso a los desesperados gritos de su hija. Su marido se volvió aturdido hacia ella, su rostro roto de dolor, sintiéndose completamente impotente ante el hecho de que Jacob, Jacob Black, el sarcástico, alocado, despreocupado y joven Jacob Black al que tanto había aprendido a apreciar, se apagaba como una vela delante de él sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. - ¡JAMES!

El vampiro abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, y sólo tardó una milésima de segundo en comprender a qué se refería su esposa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward se abrió paso bruscamente entre los lobos y se agachó junto al brazo derecho del muchacho. Sin perder un segundo, apoyó los labios en la herida y comenzó a succionar a gran velocidad.

Nessie abrió los ojos de par en par, y una suave luz de esperanza se instauró en ellos, más allá de las lágrimas. Conocía la historia de James, aquél vampiro rastreador que eligió como presa a su madre cuando aún era humana. Bella le había contado muchas veces la forma en que la salvó Edward, succionando el veneno del vampiro de su herida como si la hubiera mordido una serpiente de cascabel.

- ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? – susurró Carlisle, y su voz denotó rabia, cosa que Nessie no había oído nunca en la voz de su abuelo.

- Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor… - susurraba Bella una y otra vez, como un mantra interminable. Lo único que se oía en el bosque. Los lobos habían dejado de gemir, y miraban expectantes, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que se estaba cociendo, pero sintiendo el halo de esperanza que estaba recorriendo a sus aliados. Nessie no se atrevía ni a respirar. Todos estaban pendientes del corazón de Jacob, del sonido de sus latidos, de su respiración…

Durante dos largos minutos, nada cambió. Nessie comenzó a hiperventilar, y Bella se arrastró hacia ella para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Carlisle, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de dolor y preocupación, mientras calculaba mentalmente la sangre que le quedaría a Jacob en el cuerpo. Edward cerró los puños, sin dejar de succionar. Seth gimoteó un poco, siendo silenciado al momento por una orden de su hermana. La palidez de Jacob se acrecentó hasta el punto de no haber diferencia entre la piel de los brazos de Nessie y la piel de su rostro. Hasta estar pálido como un muerto.

- Es demasiado tarde… - susurró Nessie tras otro largo minuto de espera, su respiración irregular haciéndose más rápida todavía. Sin embargo, Carlisle la paró con un gesto de su mano y un gesto pensativo en la cara, inclinándose él también junto a Jacob para reconocerle. Todos dejaron de respirar, aguardando, animando mentalmente al muchacho, dándole fuerzas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo superara…

Y entonces, dos segundos después, la respiración de Jacob comenzó a hacerse más profunda, menos entrecortada, menos trabajosa, más seguida. Nessie sollozó de puro alivio, y sus sollozos se hicieron más intensos cuando el corazón del muchacho volvió a tomar un ritmo casi regular. Un minuto más tarde, el color regresó ligeramente a las mejillas de Jacob, y sus labios tomaron una tonalidad más rosácea, aunque seguían demasiado pálidos. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, con un gesto completamente concentrado, como si hubiera obtenido la confirmación de algo. Su lenguaje corporal irradiaba esta vez esperanza.

- Eso es, Jake… - susurró Bella, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente a su hija con un brazo. – Eso es.

- Vamos, Jake… - susurró Nessie con un hilo de voz, su respiración esta vez más irregular que la del muchacho, mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro del joven quileute.

Pasaron todavía varios segundos más hasta que Edward se separó de Jacob, con un gesto de profundo alivio en su rostro y limpiándose una gota de sangre rebelde que quería resbalar por la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos. Nadie fue capaz de respirar, esperando el veredicto.

- No voy a decir que está limpio porque sabe horrible... – comenzó el vampiro, torciendo la boca en un gesto asqueado. – Pero ya no queda rastro del veneno en sus venas. – añadió, y el alivio en su voz encendió el corazón de todos los presentes. Los lobos estallaron en aullidos de gozo, y en el rostro de los Cullen, incluso en el de Rosalie, se instauraron sonrisas aliviadas. Bella volvió a estallar en sollozos sin lágrimas, soltando a su hija y abrazándose fuertemente al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, y Renesmee, por su parte, creyó que se iba a desmayar de puro alivio. Su padre se dio cuenta, y la tomó suavemente del brazo, cuestionándola con la mirada.

- Estoy bien. – murmuró, casi sin aire en los pulmones, su voz rota por un violento temblor. – Estoy bien.

Y era cierto. Jacob se iba a recuperar. No la iba a dejar, no se iba a marchar para siempre. Se había quedado con ella.

Todo iba bien.

* * *

Dos días después, Jacob, instalado en la casa principal de los Cullen, seguía sin despertar. Nessie volvía a estar preocupada, aunque su abuelo Carlisle insistía en que era normal. Que Jacob había estado muy cerca de morir, y que Edward había tenido que succionar mucha sangre, tanta que una persona normal hubiera muerto desangrada. Que el cuerpo de Jacob se recuperaba pronto, pero que esta vez había mucho daño que reparar. Que ya estaba casi curado, y que no tardaría en despertar. Renesmee no podía dejar de preocuparse, por mucho que su abuelo intentara tranquilizarla, y no había criatura sobre la Tierra capaz de sacarla de la antigua habitación de Edward, que era donde habían instalado a Jacob.

Las dos manadas, la de Jacob y la de Sam, se habían adueñado de los alrededores. Excepto Paul, quien se permitía el aparecer y desaparecer por las noches debido al embarazo de Rachel, los lobos no se habían movido de ahí en esos dos días, esperando a que su hermano despertara. Sam había dado las gracias a Edward y a Bella en nombre de su manada por haber salvado a Jacob, y Leah, sorprendiendo a todos, hizo lo mismo con una expresión mucho más simpática de lo normal.

También Billy, Rachel, Sue y Charlie se encontraban todo el día en la casa, yéndose sólo por las noches. Le habían dado un buen susto a Billy cuando habían vuelto a la casa principal con el cuerpo de su hijo inconsciente sobre el lomo de Sam. Por no hablar de Rachel, a quien Paul tuvo que sujetar cuando sufrió un desvanecimiento provocado por el pánico. Fue Edward, quien tenía varias licenciaturas en Medicina, el que se ocupó de la joven quileute embarazada. Carlisle estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándose de que Jacob se recuperaba del todo.

Tras haber escuchado la historia y haberse asegurado de que Jacob se iba a poner bien, Billy procedió a agradecerle a Edward desde el fondo de su corazón que hubiera salvado la vida de su hijo. Edward insistió gentilmente en que la idea había sido de Bella, así que Billy procedió a agradecérselo a la joven vampira, quien le contestó, en medio de un emotivo abrazo, que ella estaba tan aliviada como él. Todas las reservas que al viejo quileute pudieran quedarle con respecto a los Cullen desaparecieron en ese mismo instante. Rachel, cuando se recuperó, también abrazó a Bella muy emocionada para acto seguido abrazar con fuerza a Nessie, las voces de ambas muchachas, las dos muchachas tocadas por el maravilloso don de la imprimación, ahogadas por el llanto.

La noche del segundo día de inconsciencia de Jacob, la mayoría de los Cullen se marcharon de caza, sin querer postergarlo más. Se quedaron Carlisle y Esme, el primero por no querer dejar a Jacob sin asistencia médica, y la segunda para ejercer de anfitriona con los lobos y los humanos acampados tanto en la casa como en los terrenos. Nessie también se quedó, por supuesto. Podía sustentarse con comida humana, aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia.

Billy había decidido quedarse esa noche a dormir, sabiendo que Jacob despertaría pronto. En esos últimos dos días, el color normal de la piel del muchacho se había recuperado, así como su ardiente temperatura corporal. La quietud que había caracterizado su inconsciencia en un principio también se había ido llenando de pequeños movimientos, y el muchacho incluso había comenzado a roncar suavemente.

No tardaría en despertar.

Hacia las doce de la noche, Nessie se quedó dormida acurrucada contra el costado de Jacob. Billy, que se encontraba en su silla de ruedas a los pies de la cama, sonrió ante la tierna escena. En un principio, cuando Jacob le contó que se había imprimado de la hija de Edward y Bella, una niñita mitad vampira, mitad humana, Billy no pudo más que preocuparse. No era natural, no era normal que un lobo se imprimara con una persona que era en parte su enemigo más mortal. Sin embargo, su percepción de la situación cambió en cuanto conoció a la pequeña. Porque un ser tan inocente y tan adorable como esa pequeña, un ser que causaba tal halo de felicidad en el rostro de su hijo, no podía ser malo para él. La niñita no había tardado en ganarse su corazón tanto como se había ganado el de todos los demás. Y ahora, Billy se alegraba mucho por su hijo, quien, según había leído Edward en la mente de Renesmee, ya era completamente correspondido. El viejo quileute daba gracias por haber vivido lo suficiente para ver a su hijo completamente feliz, como sabía que lo iba a ver en cuanto despertara. Jacob no había tenido una juventud feliz desde que se transformó. Al menos hasta que Nessie nació. Pero su felicidad sería completa a partir de ahora, gracias de nuevo a la muchacha que dormía acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Billy estaba seguro de ello.

Y no se equivocaba lo más mínimo.

Hacia las doce y media de la noche, los párpados de Jacob se movieron. Billy contuvo la respiración, preguntándose si sería una falsa alarma. Pero no, los ojos de Jacob se abrieron lentamente, desconcertados, acostumbrándose paulatinamente a la suave intensidad de la luz a su alrededor, para fijarse después en la muchacha que dormía pacíficamente a su lado. La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cuando la vio llenó el corazón de Billy de felicidad y de la más absoluta paz.

Sólo cuando el viejo quileute comenzó a mover su silla hacia la cama, Jacob retiró la mirada de los rizos cobrizos que tanto amaba.

- Papá… - susurró sorprendido, intentando no despertar a Renesmee. Su voz sonó excesivamente ronca ante la falta de uso.

- Jake, hijo. – susurró Billy a su vez, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos mientras extendía los brazos para tomar una de las grandes manos de Jacob entre las suyas. – Contigo no gano para sustos.

Jacob pareció recordar de pronto lo que había ocurrido dos días atrás. Su expresión de desconcierto e incredulidad sacó una sonrisa de los labios de Billy.

- Estoy vivo. – susurró entonces Jacob, volviendo de nuevo su desconcertada mirada hacia Renesmee. - ¿Cómo…?

- Edward y Bella te salvaron la vida. – susurró Billy en tono agradecido.

- ¿Pero cómo ha podido ser? – volvió a preguntar Jacob con incredulidad. – Me mordió… me estaba… me estaba muriendo, papá…

- A Bella se le ocurrió que quizás se podría aspirar el veneno, como parece que hizo Edward con ella en algún momento de su vida humana. – explicó Billy, y Jacob, recordando bien ese suceso, levantó una mirada sorprendida desde los rizos cobrizos desparramados a su lado hacia el rostro de su padre. – Edward se puso manos a la obra y, gracias a Dios, funcionó. – continuó Billy. - Aunque has estado dos días inconsciente.

- ¿Edward aspiró el veneno? – susurró Jacob, con expresión incrédula. - ¿Edward?

Billy asintió.

- Le debes la vida. – susurró el viejo quileute. – Igual que yo le debo la vida de mi hijo.

- Le debo mucho más que mi vida. – susurró Jacob tras un breve silencio, volviéndose a mirar de nuevo a Renesmee con infinita adoración. Billy sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Jake? – preguntó entonces. – Estoy seguro de que el doctor Cullen nos está escuchando, y estará deseando entrar a verte. Mientras lo hace, puedo ir a buscar cualquier cosa que necesites.

- Tengo un poco de hambre. – admitió Jacob. – Y sed. Pero tengo más sueño que otra cosa.

Billy sonrió de nuevo.

- En ese caso, mejor que el doctor Cullen acabe cuanto antes. – dijo. – Debes descansar y recuperarte del todo.

No necesitó decir nada más. En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su garganta, Carlisle ya estaba en la habitación. Billy se hizo a un lado, en silencio.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Jacob. – sonrió el vampiro. El joven quileute le devolvió la sonrisa de buena gana. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Jacob se lo pensó un momento.

- Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. – contestó, esbozando una mueca de dolor. - pero bastante bien. – continuó. – Mejor que la última vez que estuve despierto, eso seguro.

Carlisle rió ligeramente, y procedió a hacerle un reconocimiento rápido. No le llevó demasiado tiempo.

- Bueno, todo está en orden. – dijo cuando terminó. – Unos cuantos días de descanso y estarás como nuevo. No dejo de asombrarme ante la rapidez con la que os recuperáis. Aunque quizás sería bueno que comieras algo antes de volver a dormirte, tu cuerpo necesita su sustento, debes de estar sin reservas. Y te voy a dejar un par de calmantes para el dolor para después de que comas.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Esme ya estaba adentro con una bandeja de comida entre las manos. Padre e hijo no pudieron más que asombrarse ante lo coordinados que estaban ambos vampiros. Jacob se incorporó levemente con ayuda de Carlisle, intentando no mover el vendaje de su hombro y no despertar a Nessie en el intento, emitiendo un leve quejido de dolor cuando sus músculos protestaron por el esfuerzo. Esme dejó la bandeja en una mesa auxiliar al lado de la cama, e hizo ademán de coger a su nieta en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Jacob la detuvo con un gesto.

- No… - susurró. – ¿Podrías dejarla aquí, por favor? No me molesta para nada.

- Como prefieras. – sonrió Esme, enderezándose de nuevo y lanzando una maternal sonrisa hacia el muchacho. – Me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta, Jacob.

- Gracias. – dijo Jacob, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – No hubiera podido hacerlo sin vosotros.

Esme hizo entonces algo que nunca había hecho con ningún lobo, ni siquiera con el bueno de Seth. Se acercó al muchacho y lo envolvió en un abrazo maternal y cariñoso. Un abrazo en el que, de nuevo, el joven lobo recordó a su desaparecida madre. Jacob se sorprendió ante lo cálido y reconfortante que resultaba ese abrazo a pesar de provenir de un vampiro. Vacilante, el muchacho la abrazó a su vez, sorprendiéndose de nuevo por lo fácil que se le hacía. La única vampira a la que había abrazado era Bella, y eso era porque… bueno, porque era Bella. Al muchacho jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser igual de fácil abrazar a los demás. Quizás era sólo Esme, con su instinto maternal. O quizás Jacob se estaba reblandeciendo por pasar tanto tiempo con ellos.

"Seguro que no me resultaría fácil abrazar a la rubia" se consoló Jacob, aturdido. "Nah, nada fácil".

- Me alegro de veras de que estés bien. – susurró Esme en su oído, interrumpiendo sus confusos pensamientos. – Hemos estado muy preocupados. A Bella y a Nessie sólo les faltaba subirse por las paredes.

- Siento mucho haberos preocupado a todos.

- Tampoco ha sido culpa tuya. – rió Esme suavemente, apartándose de él, sin percatarse del gesto arrepentido que esa frase había arrancado en el rostro de Jacob. Un gesto que el muchacho escondió de inmediato. - Come algo, y luego descansa. Si necesitas algo más, sólo tienes que llamar. Estaremos pendientes.

- Gracias. – volvió a decir Jacob. - ¿Dónde está Bella, por cierto? ¿Y mis hermanos?

- Bella se fue de caza con los demás. – contestó Carlisle. – Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, la sed estaba comenzando a ser insoportable. Le he dejado un mensaje en el móvil en cuanto te he oído hablar con tu padre, supongo que estará aquí por la mañana. También he avisado a tus hermanos, están todos dando vueltas por ahí. Querían subir, pero les he dicho que era mejor que esperaran a mañana. Espero que no te importe.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La verdad es que ahora mismo estaba demasiado exhausto como para querer tener una jauría de hombres lobo hiperactivos a su alrededor.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa, Jacob. – murmuró entonces Carlisle. Jacob lo miró perplejo, sin poder imaginarse nada que Carlisle hubiera hecho mal como para deberle a él una disculpa. – Lo que se le ocurrió a Bella… debería haber pensado en eso. Soy médico, no es la primera vez que he sugerido algo así. Debería habérseme ocurrido antes…

- ¡Qué va! – le cortó Jacob, quitándole hierro al asunto con un gesto de despreocupación. – Nah, no pienses más en eso, doc. Lo importante es que estoy bien, ¿no? ¿Qué importa a quién se le ocurriera, o si se le ocurrió antes o después?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, esbozando un gesto disgustado.

- Podría haberte ahorrado sufrimiento si se me hubiera ocurrido antes. – murmuró. – Se me ocurrió cuando Bella era humana, así que no logro entender por qué no se me ocurrió contigo. Es horrible por mi parte, y más cuando ya llevo bastante tiempo considerándote uno más de la familia.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió. Que Carlisle lo considerara parte de su familia le había tocado la fibra sensible. El doctor Cullen siempre conseguía tocarle todas las fibras sensibles. Y su maternal esposa también.

- No te preocupes. – insistió Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros. – Estoy bien, y ya está. Lo que pasó ya no tiene remedio, así que, ¿por qué darle más vueltas?

Carlisle rió ante la actitud despreocupada del muchacho, pero su gesto seguía siendo profundamente arrepentido.

- Está bien, como quieras. – accedió, sin embargo. – Debería dejarte descansar. Llama si necesitas algo, por favor.

Jacob asintió, y Esme acercó la mesita auxiliar a la cama hasta dejarla al alcance del muchacho. Acto seguido se acercó a Billy.

- ¿Quiere que le lleve a su habitación? – preguntó respetuosamente.

Billy asintió, sonriendo agradecido.

- Estoy demasiado viejo como para trasnochar. – admitió.

Desde la cama, Jacob bufó.

- Tú nunca serás del todo viejo, papá. – afirmó.

- A todos nos llega el momento. – sonrió Billy. – O debería decir a casi todos. – rió, sabiéndose rodeado de gente que no envejecía. - Buenas noches, hijo.

- Buenas noches. – farfulló Jacob, ya con la boca llena.

Esme cogió entonces la silla y la empujó con cuidado. Carlisle los siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con la mirada fija en Nessie, Jacob terminó toda la comida (tenía más hambre de la que pensaba), más los dos calmantes que Carlisle le había dejado junto a un vaso de agua. Acto seguido se tumbó con cuidado, intentando relajar sus músculos doloridos. Su mente se puso a divagar, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad y de arrepentimiento que había aparecido con la frase de Esme se clavó en su corazón. Todo lo que había pasado había sido culpa suya. No debería haber abandonado la manada y sus obligaciones como Alfa, pues la vampira había seguido su rastro sabiendo que estaba solo. No debería haber tenido a Nessie tanto tiempo a la intemperie sabiendo que había una hembra chupasangre cerca. Había puesto en peligro su propia vida, pero también la vida de la persona más importante para él. Era él el que tenía que disculparse con todo el mundo, empezando por Nessie y siguiendo por las manadas.

Sin abandonar esos pensamientos, Jacob suspiró. Se acercó a Renesmee con cuidado para no despertarla, y apoyó su nariz en los cabellos de la muchacha, aspirando su maravilloso aroma. Ante la cercanía de Nessie, Jacob sintió como su mente se relajaba, y su culpabilidad y arrepentimiento se acallaban. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba. El muchacho no tardó mucho en volver a dormirse, con un brazo protector alrededor de la joven que dormía profundamente a su lado.

* * *

Fue Jacob el primero en despertar por la mañana. Al parecer, su cuerpo ya había dormido lo suficiente, aunque sus músculos, como pudo comprobar al tratar de cambiar ligeramente su postura, seguían muy doloridos. El muchacho levantó el brazo para frotarse los ojos, y tuvo que volverlo a bajar con un gemido de dolor. Oh, sí, muy, muy, muy doloridos.

Nessie seguía durmiendo profundamente a su lado, así que Jacob se dedicó a pasear su vista por todos los rasgos de la muchacha. Sus rizos cobrizos, su piel nívea con tan sólo un poco de color rosado en las mejillas, las pocas pecas que adornaban su pequeña nariz, y esos labios rojos que, al fin, había saboreado. Jacob se deleitó un momento en ese recuerdo, sonriendo ampliamente. Y sólo faltaban los ojos, esos ojos marrones tan increíbles que escondían tanta dulzura, tanta pasión y tanta fuerza. Para verlos, tendría que esperar a que la muchacha despertara.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, quizás media hora que el muchacho invirtió en aumentar su sentimiento de arrepentimiento por todo el dolor que había causado, hasta que la muchacha comenzó a estirarse suavemente. Jacob esperó, expectante, mientras los párpados de la muchacha se movían débilmente. Y al fin, esos orbes color chocolate derretido se abrieron lentamente, fijándose inmediatamente en los ojos negros y penetrantes que no apartaban la vista de ella.

- ¡Jake! – exclamó Nessie, totalmente aliviada. En su prisa por incorporarse, se golpeó contra la cabecera de la cama, abollando prominentemente la madera. - ¡Au! – se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza y lanzando una lluvia de astillas a su alrededor.

Jacob no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, lo cual no era una buena idea para sus músculos agarrotados. Pero la escena había sido tan graciosa que, pese a las punzadas de dolor, Jacob no conseguía parar de reír. Nessie frunció el ceño, pero sus labios se curvaron en un gesto divertido. Ver reír a Jacob de nuevo era el mayor regalo que la vida le podía haber hecho. Sin embargo, cuando vio que las carcajadas no se frenaban, la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Antes de que Jacob pudiera reaccionar, se inclinó y fijó sus labios contra los gruesos labios del muchacho, que, como había predicho, paró de reír inmediatamente para responder con dulzura al inesperado beso.

Renesmee no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Jacob se separó de ella para secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Eh, vamos, no llores… - murmuró el muchacho, su voz ronca arrancando mariposas en el estómago de la muchacha. – No hay por qué llorar.

Pero Nessie se apretó contra el pecho del joven quileute, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho. Con el corazón en un puño, Jacob comenzó a pasar la mano por la esbelta espalda de la muchacha, intentando calmarla. No le gustaba ver a Nessie llorar, y menos si sabía, como ahora, que era culpa suya.

- He pasado tanto miedo… - susurró la muchacha cuando los sollozos remitieron. – No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca.

Jacob esbozó una mueca horrorizada.

- No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo. – dijo, con vehemencia, recordando el agudo dolor que había sentido desde que los dientes de la chupasangre habían traspasado su piel hasta que se había quedado inconsciente minutos después. – Te lo aseguro.

La muchacha respiró hondo, relajándose, dejando que la calidez de Jacob derritiera todo el miedo, el horror, el dolor y la preocupación que había sentido en los últimos días.

- ¿Nessie? – llamó Jacob, con voz seria.

La muchacha levantó la vista hacia él con ojos interrogantes.

- Siento muchísimo todo lo que te he hecho estos días. – dijo entonces el muchacho, desviando la mirada. – La preocupación de no saber nada de mí, el no haber estado atento en el bosque para descubrir a la chupasangre antes, el no haber evitado que me mordiera, el dolor que te causé cuando me estaba… ya sabes… y la preocupación de estos dos días que he estado inconsciente. Me siento horrible por haberte provocado todo ese dolor. A ti, que eres lo más importante que tengo. No puedo creerme que te haya hecho todo esto. Perdóname.

- Jake… - susurró entonces Nessie, juntando su mejilla con la morena mejilla del muchacho. – Sólo con que estés aquí es suficiente. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de poder hablar contigo de nuevo, de poder olerte, sentir tu calor, escuchar tu voz. Con eso es suficiente.

- Me gustaría poder compensarte de alguna manera… - insistió Jacob, sin poder mirar a los ojos a la muchacha. – Lo único que deseo en el mundo es hacerte feliz, y ni eso he conseguido estos días. No te merezco.

- Jacob Black, deja de hablar así. – ordenó Nessie con voz severa. – Y bésame.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Jacob ante el súbito cambio de rumbo de la conversación, levantando la vista hacia ella.

- ¿Quieres hacerme feliz? – preguntó la muchacha, lanzándole una mirada intensa destinada a deshacer todas las reservas de Jacob. – Pues bésame. Ahora mismo. Ya estoy harta de tener que hacerlo yo.

Durante un segundo, Jacob la miró con la boca abierta. Después, sonrió de forma algo pícara, arrancando de antemano un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Lentamente, se incorporó, inclinándose después con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ignorando las fuertes punzadas de dolor que sus terminaciones nerviosas enviaban a su cerebro. Apoyó el codo en la almohada para mantenerse en esa posición, y con su mano libre acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Renesmee, mirándola con tanta adoración que la muchacha no pudo más que sonrojarse. De nuevo lentamente, el muchacho se fue acercando más a ella, hasta que juntó su frente con la de la muchacha, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Seguidamente, y con igual lentitud, acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Cuando al fin sus bocas se encontraron, el beso dulce que Jacob había comenzado los envió a un estado de éxtasis tal que pronto se tornó salvaje, apasionado, ardiente. Haciendo caso omiso de sus punzantes músculos, Jacob se dedicó a adorar a la muchacha con sus labios, sus manos, sus piernas. Con todo lo que tenía. Y ella no se quedó atrás. Nessie estaba en el último cielo. No había un músculo de su cuerpo, un trocito de piel, que no quisiera más de lo que Jacob le estaba dando. Quería sentirlo más, mejor, más cerca. Jamás podría cansarse del sentimiento que el muchacho le provocaba.

Tan inmiscuidos en sus caricias estaban ambos muchachos, que, pese a sus agudos sentidos, no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto hasta que la persona que acababa de entrar se aclaró la garganta. Sobresaltado, Jacob pegó tal salto que acabó dando con sus huesos y sus doloridos músculos en el duro suelo de la habitación. Una agudísima punzada de dolor convulsionó todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

- Mierda… - se quejó el muchacho con voz estrangulada, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos fuertemente para aguantar el dolor mientras sentía como su consciencia lo abandonaba ligeramente en aras de soportarlo.

Unos brazos fríos lo recogieron con cuidado y lo volvieron a subir a la cama, sin apenas esfuerzo a pesar del tamaño y el peso de Jacob. El muchacho, en su estado semiinconsciente provocado por el dolor, reconoció el aroma como el de Bella.

- ¿Jake? – oyó la voz de Nessie como si viniera de muy lejos, cargada de preocupación, y sintió su cálida mano posándose en su frente, calmando ligeramente su dolor. - ¿Estás bien?

- Un segundo. – balbuceó Jacob, tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

El dolor fue remitiendo, y al fin, el muchacho fue capaz de volver a abrir los ojos y relajar la mandíbula. Se encontró con un par de preocupados ojos marrones, y con otro par de ojos dorados igual de preocupados.

- Lo siento mucho, Jake, no sabía que ibas a reaccionar así. – se disculpó Bella. – Pero comprenderás que la imagen que me disteis al entrar no es la más adecuada para una madre...

- No te preocupes. – dijo Jacob débilmente. – Estabas en tu derecho.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo? – preguntó Renesmee, apartando el pelo del muchacho de sus ojos negros. - ¿Quieres que llame a mi abuelo?

- Nah, no hace falta. – contestó Jacob, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Ya se me está pasando.

- ¿Seguro? – se aseguró Bella.

- Que sí. – contestó Jacob, rodando los ojos. – Mis músculos están algo agarrotados, nada de qué preocuparse.

- Bueno…. – claudicó Bella, no muy convencida.

Durante un minuto, Bella y Jacob se miraron en silencio. La joven vampira parecía indecisa sobre algo, y Jacob, conociéndola como la conocía, supo lo que era. Abrió los brazos con cuidado.

- Ven aquí, tonta. – refunfuñó.

En menos de un segundo, el frío cuerpo de Bella se acurrucó contra el pecho del muchacho, quien acabó de nuevo con una chica sollozando entre sus brazos. Jacob palmeó la espalda de la joven vampira con gesto torpe, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer ante el despliegue de emoción de Bella. Al menos esta vez no había lágrimas…

- Estoy bien. – susurró, preguntándose si todo el mundo iba a reaccionar así. – No hace falta que lloréis más. No me gusta veros llorar, ¿vale? Y menos por mi culpa.

- Es que… - sollozó Bella, sin soltar su agarre. – Es que estoy tan aliviada… Yo no quería irme de caza y dejarte así, pero la sed comenzaba a ser insoportable, y al final me convencieron para que los acompañara, no querían que perdiera el control… Oh, Jake, ¡cuánto me alegro de que estés bien!

- Ya, ya… - intentó calmarla Jacob, lanzando una mirada suplicante hacia Renesmee, quien miraba la tierna escena con una sonrisa dulce.

La muchacha se apiadó de Jacob, y se acercó a su madre, tomándola por los hombros.

- Vamos, mamá. – dijo, con voz dulce, separándola de Jacob y sentándola en uno de los lados de la cama. Ella, por otra parte, volvió a acurrucarse, apoyando su costado en el de Jacob. – Todo está bien ahora, ¿ves? Deja de atormentar a Jacob, ya se siente lo suficientemente culpable.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Bella, intentando calmarse. Levantó la vista hacia Jacob, que la miraba muy serio. – Es sólo que… eres muy importante para mí, Jake. No quiero perderte.

Jacob sonrió, sintiendo una profunda oleada de afecto hacia su mejor amiga.

- No te desembarazarás de mí tan fácilmente, Bells. – le aseguró. – Siempre tendré cerca a alguno de vosotros, o a mi manada, para salvarme el pellejo.

Nessie contuvo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento de que algo así pudiera suceder de nuevo, y Bella hubiera tenido otro si su cuerpo tuviera reacciones humanas.

- Por si acaso, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. – murmuró Bella, tomando una de las grandes manos del muchacho entre las suyas.

- Te aseguro que tuve todo el cuidado que pude. – aseguró Jacob, con el ceño fruncido y torciendo el gesto. – Pero esa chupasangre… había algo raro en ella. No era normal.

- Tenía un don muy poderoso. – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Jacob, Nessie y Bella se volvieron hacia Edward, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta con una pose despreocupada y sosteniendo una bandeja de comida.

- ¿Un don? – repitió Jacob.

Edward se acercó hacia la cama y dejó la bandeja con el desayuno de Jacob en la mesa auxiliar, sobre la bandeja que el muchacho había vaciado la noche anterior.

- Un don. – asintió Edward, colocándose junto a su esposa. – Pude escuchar sus pensamientos durante un tiempo muy breve, pero me fue suficiente para descubrir lo que hacía. Era capaz de encontrar los puntos débiles de cada criatura que se pusiera en su camino. – explicó. – Puntos débiles en ataque que aprovechaba para conseguir escabullirse, puntos débiles en defensa que aprovechaba para lanzar sus ataques de una forma eficaz, puntos débiles en los sentidos de sus perseguidores que podía usar para escapar… y puntos débiles mortales de sus enemigos, como el de morder a los de tu especie.

- Eso lo explica todo. – refunfuñó Jacob, dejándose caer suavemente contra las almohadas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Bella, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- No me atacó como soléis atacar los vampiros. – explicó Jacob, frotándose los ojos en un gesto dolorido. – No intentó tumbarme, ni tanteó mis defensas, ni tan siquiera intentó evaluarme. Simplemente se agachó y se lanzó hacia mí con el vientre rozando el suelo, buscando clavarme los colmillos. Ese ataque tan extraño me pilló completamente por sorpresa, me dejó indefenso. Leah la atrapó cuando la tenía enganchada de la pata, y cuando Nessie llegó, entre las dos consiguieron acabar con ella. Para cuando Leah me la quitó de encima, apenas me podía mover, y me quedé tirado en el suelo. – dijo, encogiéndose al recordar la sensación de impotencia y el intensísimo dolor que había sentido cuando el veneno comenzó a expandirse.

Renesmee le acarició el brazo con suavidad para sacarle de encima ese recuerdo, y Jacob le sonrió con agradecimiento. Bella observó el intercambio con una sonrisa dulce, mientras que Edward hizo como que no lo había visto.

- Además, por lo que tengo entendido, esa hembra consiguió escapar de la manada entera, y su instinto la guió hacia el único lobo que estaba solo. – comentó Edward suavemente. – Menos mal que Aro no la encontró antes que vosotros. Hubiera sido un gran arma en manos de los Volturi.

- Por cierto, Edward. – dijo Jacob, enderezándose a pesar del fuego que se extendió por sus doloridos músculos. – Tengo que darte las gracias. – dijo, con voz seria. – Si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría criando malvas.

- Agradéceselo a Bella. – contestó Edward, inclinando la cabeza. – Fue a ella a la que se le ocurrió.

- Sí, pero tú fuiste el que lo llevó a cabo, y sé que nuestra sangre es asquerosa para vosotros. – dijo Jacob. – Lo que no quiere decir que no te lo agradezca a tí también, Bells. – añadió rápidamente, volviéndose hacia la joven vampira con una pequeña sonrisa. – Ya lo sabes.

- Lo sé. – contestó Bella, inclinando la cabeza y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Pero en fin… - siguió Jacob, mirando de nuevo a Edward. – Que te debo una.

- Lo único que me debes es escuchar la charla paternal y sobreprotectora que te voy a dar en cuanto te encuentres del todo bien. – dijo Edward, mirando a Nessie significativamente con una ceja enarcada.

Jacob bufó, y Nessie rodó los ojos. Bella sólo sonrió, a sabiendas de que Edward estaba contento con la forma en que se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos. Al parecer, Jacob había pasado la prueba de los pensamientos impuros, al menos por ahora. Porque, conociendo a Jacob, en cuanto Nessie hiciera o dijera algo en un sentido más sexual, éstos se dispararían. Nessie llevaría la iniciativa en ese sentido, pero él estaría ahí para darle lo que ella quisiera en cada momento. Y, si ella era la que lo pedía, Edward no podría reprocharle nada a Jacob. Oh, las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes cuando eso pasara. Bella tuvo que contener la risa al recordar la cara que ponía Edward en la época en la que ella era aún humana, cuando los pensamientos de Jacob se pasaban un poco de tono. Ahora, siendo su hija, la cosa iba a ser aún peor. Como había dicho Bella antes, no eran imágenes adecuadas para los padres. La joven vampira dio gracias por no ser ella la que las fuera a ver. Era Edward el que las iba a sufrir. Aunque no las sufriría todas… Bella podía proteger las mentes de Jacob y de Nessie cuando sus pensamientos se salieran de lo normal. Pero claro, primero se divertiría un poco con la cara de Edward al escucharlos y la de Jacob cuando Edward se los recriminara…

El susodicho vampiro miró súbitamente hacia la ventana, con gesto divertido.

- Tu manada y la de Sam parecen estar impacientándose. – comentó. – Nos están oyendo hablar, y quieren subir a verte. ¿Te encuentras bien como para que vayan subiendo poco a poco?

Jacob asintió. Sabía que sus hermanos también habían sufrido mucho por su causa dos noches atrás. Sobretodo Quil, Leah, Seth y Embry, que eran los que, a través del enlace mental, vivieron la misma agonía que él. Y todos los lobos de la manada de Sam, que también seguían siendo sus hermanos. Los quería a rabiar, y sabía que ellos también lo querían a él de la misma forma. Debían de haber sufrido mucho.

- Sí. – dijo, con voz suave y un deje de añoranza. – Tengo ganas de verlos a todos.

Edward sonrió suavemente, leyendo los pensamientos de Jacob. No dejaba de asombrarle la forma en que los lobos se sentían los unos a los otros. Más que familia. Más que hermanos. Eran unos lazos increíblemente fuertes. Y él sabía todo lo que habían sufrido los lobos dos noches atrás, cuando creían que Jacob no sobreviviría. Había leído la agonía de perder a uno de sus hermanos en sus mentes. Aunque no había sido nada comparado con lo que había leído en la mente de su hija.

- De acuerdo. – asintió Edward con un suspiro. – Te dejaremos un poco de privacidad.

Bella se levantó de la silla y fue hacia Edward, no sin antes dar un apretón afectuoso a la mano de Jacob.

- No te canses mucho, ¿eh? – le dijo suavemente. – Tienes que descansar.

- Estoy bien. – le aseguró Jacob. – No te preocupes.

Dicho eso, Edward y Bella salieron de la habitación, la joven vampira lanzando una mirada significativa hacia su hija. Nessie captó el significado de esa mirada, así que besó a Jacob en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama, para sorpresa del muchacho.

- No tienes por qué irte. – le dijo.

- Lo sé. – contestó Nessie, sonriendo ante el tono de protesta que el muchacho había conferido a su comentario. – Pero me gustaría darme una ducha, y cazar algo y esas cosas, y mejor que lo haga ahora que sé que tú vas a estar bien con tus hermanos.

- Vale. – aceptó Jacob, aunque sus ojos denotaron lo poco que quería separarse de la muchacha, por poco tiempo que fuera.

Renesmee se dio cuenta, así que se inclinó y tomó los labios de Jacob en un dulce beso, frotando su nariz contra la del muchacho al separarse de él. El tierno gesto arrancó una sonrisa en los labios de Jacob.

- Volveré enseguida. – le aseguró. El muchacho asintió, sin poder retirar su maravillada mirada del bello rostro de la muchacha. Nessie se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió mientras agarraba el picaporte.

- ¿Nessie? – la llamó Jacob de pronto, haciendo que la muchacha se volviera de nuevo hacia él. – Debí haberte dicho esto en cuanto te ví hace dos noches, pero… bueno, conseguiste distraerme. – la muchacha sonrió con un gesto pícaro, recordando la "distracción" a la que se refería el muchacho. – Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. – murmuró Jacob entonces. – Debería darte tu regalo. – dijo, haciendo una mueca. – Pero obviamente no lo llevo encima.

Nessie volvió a acercarse a la cama para atraer los cálidos labios del muchacho en un dulce y cálido beso.

- Tú eres mi mayor regalo. – susurró la muchacha con voz suave y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Gracias, Jake. Por todo.

Acto seguido, la muchacha se enderezó y le guiñó un ojo, arrancando una carcajada de la garganta de Jacob. Después se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Y, mientras salía y se alejaba de la habitación en la que estaba acomodado el muchacho, iba pensando en el futuro, y en toda la dicha y toda la felicidad que éste le traería.

Con Jacob.

* * *

- ¡Jake!

- ¡Jake!

- ¡Jacob!

- ¡Jake!

Cuatro exclamaciones de alegría y alivio le llegaron desde la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Jacob volviera la vista hacia el origen de la conmoción.

- ¡Hey! – sonrió, incorporándose un poco y paseando su mirada por los cuatro miembros de su manada: Leah, Seth, Quil y Embry. - ¿Qué hay, chicos?

Los cuatro muchachos le devolvieron la sonrisa con un gesto de inmediato alivio ante lo bien que se le veía, pero no se movieron de la puerta. Jacob rodó los ojos.

- No muerdo. – aseguró. – Y aunque lo hiciera, os curaríais rápido. Podéis pasar y esas cosas…

Antes de que acabara la frase, sus cuatro hermanos ya rodeaban su cama.

- Te hemos echado de menos, hermano. – dijo Seth, chocando los cinco con Jacob.

- Sí, Jake. – secundó Embry, haciendo lo mismo. – Hemos estado muy preocupados.

- Nos diste un susto de muerte. – aseguró Quil, dando una palmadita en el hombro del muchacho, quien se encogió un poco haciendo un gesto de dolor. – Ups, lo siento. – se disculpó.

- Nah, no te preocupes. – sonrió Jacob, quitándole importancia. – Son mis músculos, que están un poco doloridos.

Tras un breve silencio, fue Leah la que preguntó.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo débilmente, parada en los pies de la cama de Jacob y retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

- Bien. – le aseguró Jacob ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Estaré como nuevo en varios días.

- Me alegro. – murmuró la muchacha, bajando la cabeza de forma que varios mechones de su corto pelo cayeron sobre su frente ocultando sus ojos. Pero Jacob podía oler las lágrimas, y también podía ver la fuerza con la que la muchacha se mordía el labio inferior.

- Leah… - dijo suavemente, sentándose con cuidado. - ¿Estás llorando?

La muchacha no contestó, aunque sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un pequeño sollozo saliera de su garganta. Quil, Embry y Seth la miraron con sorpresa. La dura y fría Leah llorando por Jacob… Eso era algo que nunca se hubieran imaginado, por muy bien que se llevaran ahora los dos muchachos.

- Leah, tonta… - dijo entonces Jacob, en tono de reproche. – Anda, ven aquí.

Obstinada y odiando mostrar debilidad, Leah volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a hacer que vaya yo? – preguntó Jacob, quitándose las sábanas de encima en un gesto lo bastante brusco como para ganarse una profunda punzada de dolor.

Ante la amenaza, y sin querer ser la culpable de un empeoramiento del muchacho, Leah se acercó rápidamente. Jacob la tomó del brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Sin poder evitarlo, los sollozos de la muchacha se hicieron más fuertes, y Jacob apretó ligeramente su abrazo, ignorando de nuevo el dolor de sus músculos. Leah se agarró con las dos manos a la camisa del muchacho, sollozando ahora de forma violenta, para asombro de sus cuatro hermanos.

- ¡Cuánto siento lo que ha pasado! - murmuró Jacob tras unos segundos de sostener a la temblorosa Leah. Otra chica que sollozaba entre sus brazos. ¿Es que no se iba a acabar nunca? – Siento muchísimo que hayáis sufrido por mi causa. Lo siento de verdad.

- No fue culpa tuya. – susurró Leah, en medio de un sollozo. – Yo… Debería haber sido más rápida. Podría haber llegado a tiempo…

- No digas tonterías. – la reprendió Jacob. – Ibas todo lo rápido que podías. Esto que ha pasado no es tu responsabilidad.

- Yo… - era Seth el que hablaba ahora, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto idéntico al de su hermana. – Debería haberme quedado en la retaguardia, tal y como me sugeriste cuando vimos que nos estábamos alejando demasiado. – susurró, su voz repleta de arrepentimiento. – Si me hubiera quedado aquí, podría haber llegado a ayudarte, y podría haber avisado a los Cullen antes…

- Seth, basta. – pidió Jacob con voz firme, todavía abrazando a Leah. – Ya basta, todos vosotros. ¿O voy a tener que ordenároslo?

Esa frase arrancó, pese a todo, sonrisas en los cuatro quileute, incluso en Leah, que no podía parar de llorar. Jacob no había ordenado jamás nada, a nadie de su manada. Jamás había usado su poder de Alfa con ellos. Siempre se metían con él cuando los amenazaba con hacerlo, pues sabían perfectamente que, proviniendo de Jacob, era una amenaza vacía.

- Hablo en serio. – siguió Jacob, aunque sus ojos se endulzaron un poco al ver las pequeñas sonrisas de sus hermanos. - ¿Qué narices os pasa? Esto no es culpa de ninguno de vosotros, y no quiero seguir oyendo tonterías. No sois responsables de lo que me pase, ¿vale? ¿No podéis simplemente alegraros de que esté bien?

- Sí nos alegramos. – susurró Quil, abandonando la sonrisa. – Lo que pasa es que…

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Jacob, dando unas incómodas palmaditas a Leah en la espalda esperando a que parara de llorar.

- Que deberíamos haber vuelto contigo. – concluyó Embry. – Somos tu manada. Sam y los demás podían apañárselas solos perfectamente, al fin y al cabo sólo quedaba una.

- Creo que no hace falta que os diga que eso no hubiera estado bien. – dijo Jacob suavemente. – Sam necesitaba nuestra ayuda, y ya fue bastante malo que yo me marchara, dejándolo en la estacada, como para que encima os hubierais marchado los demás. Si no me hubiera separado, esa garrapata no hubiera seguido mi rastro. Así que ha sido culpa mía.

- Yo te dije que te marcharas. – susurró Leah. – No debería haberlo hecho.

- Pero lo hice, bajo mi responsabilidad. – dijo Jacob firmemente, tomando a Leah por los hombros y separándola de él para poder mirarla a los ojos. – Tú no me obligaste a marcharme. Fui yo. Y os pido perdón. – súbitamente, Jacob bajó la mirada. – No he sido un buen Alfa. Yo… ni siquiera merezco ser Alfa después de esto.

Un montón de exclamaciones de protesta salieron de las bocas de los cuatro miembros de la manada de Jacob. Pronto, se les unieron aullidos de protesta provenientes de los lobos que esperaban abajo: la manada de Sam.

- Huí de mis responsabilidades. – cortó Jacob, con voz firme. - ¿Qué clase de Alfa soy? ¿Qué clase de Alfa antepone la nostalgia a sus responsabilidades como tal? – Jacob negó con la cabeza, torciendo el gesto. – No, sabéis que tengo razón. Ninguno de los demás lobos imprimados lo hizo. Sam no lo hizo.

- El que te equivocas eres tú. – dijo entonces una voz suave desde la puerta.

Sam acababa de entrar a la habitación, y se apoyaba contra la pared, con la mano todavía en el picaporte y una expresión serena en el rostro. Cuando Jacob no contestó, Sam comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, sin olvidarse de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Quil y Embry se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, dejando espacio para que Sam se sentara en la cama al lado de Jacob.

- Cuando conocí a Emily… - comenzó a explicar Sam con voz tranquila. – Yo era el único lobo de la manada. No tenía nadie más, nadie con quien compartir mis obligaciones, nadie que me ayudara a hacer guardias. Nada. – se interrumpió un momento, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de dolor. – Tú lo has visto, Jacob. – siguió hablando, su voz tomando un matiz ronco de arrepentimiento. – Lo has visto dentro de mi mente, igual que todos los demás. Habéis visto cómo me llevé a Emily a las guardias, anteponiendo mi bienestar personal a mis deberes como protector de la tribu. Anteponiendo mi bienestar personal incluso a la propia protección de Emily, de la persona más importante de mi vida. Ella accedía a venir conmigo, aun despreciándome, como lo hacía en aquella época por lo que le había hecho a su prima. Venía conmigo porque sabía que yo no podría concentrarme en mi trabajo si no la sentía cerca. Ella es así de altruista.

Llegado a este punto, el dolor, la rabia y el arrepentimiento en la voz de Sam eran tangibles. Jacob sabía de lo que estaba hablando Sam, pero no conseguía reunir el valor para cortar la explicación del muchacho. Leah, conteniendo un escalofrío ante la mención de su persona en la historia de Sam, desvió la vista.

- Un momento de despiste. – siguió Sam, sin apartar sus ojos de Jacob, mostrándole todo el dolor que acumulaba en su mirada. – Un momento en el que el control sobre mí mismo se me escapó de entre los dedos. La herí. – la voz de Sam se tornó susurrante, su mirada fiera ante el recuerdo de lo que había hecho. – Cometí un error, y ese error me costó muy caro. Emily no me lo tomó en cuenta. No sólo eso, sino que empezó a corresponderme… - susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. – Pero yo no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, y no lo voy a hacer jamás.

- Sam… - susurró Jacob.

- Dime, Jacob Black, ¿recuerdas las primeras guardias largas de Quil, de Jared y de Paul? – cortó Sam. - ¿Recuerdas lo que tuve que hacer para que me obedecieran y cumplieran con su obligación?

- Ordenárselo. – contestó Jacob suavemente. – Tuviste que ordenarles que cumplieran con sus guardias, que dejaran a sus chicas atrás.

- Me guardaron mucho resentimiento durante unos meses. – comentó Sam tras un pequeño asentimiento. – Estuviste en sus mentes por esa época, y sabes lo mal que lo pasaron. Pero no podían volver, porque yo se lo había ordenado. – Sam posó entonces sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Jacob y lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Todos pecamos en nuestro día de lo mismo, Jake. Era la primera vez en siete años que te separabas de Nessie más de unas horas. Digamos que era algo así como tu primera guardia larga. – sonrió Sam. - Tu reacción no fue distinta de la nuestra. Pero eres un Alfa, Jacob, como yo. Y tanto tú como yo somos también humanos. Cometemos errores. Y no tenemos a nadie por encima de nosotros que nos prevenga de cometerlos. Esa es la diferencia entre los demás y nosotros, los jefes de la manada. Y en cuanto a ti y a mí… ya has visto que no hay diferencia. Yo también cometí mis propios errores.

Jacob asintió lentamente. Sabía que Sam tenía razón. Sabía que su reacción a la distancia y al tiempo de separación para con Nessie había sido la misma que la de los demás. Aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable.

- Tuviste suerte de que en tu caso no hubo consecuencias irreversibles. – continuó Sam, suspirando profundamente. – Has podido aprender de tu error sin tener que lamentar daños irreparables. Considérate afortunado.

Jacob volvió a asentir solemnemente. Sabía que era afortunado. Era afortunado de estar vivo, de que su manada estuviera intacta, de que nadie hubiera sufrido daños físicos permanentes, de que Nessie estuviera perfectamente. De no tener que lamentar otro caso como el de Emily.

- Eres un gran Alfa, Jacob Black. – afirmó Sam con una mirada de orgullo paternal que sorprendió a Jacob. - Digno descendiente y heredero de Ephraim Black. Y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de tener la oportunidad de dirigir a esta panda de diablos junto a ti.

Durante un minuto, la emoción impidió a Jacob articular palabra. Significaba mucho para él lo que Sam acababa de decirle. El respeto que guardaba hacia Sam, la admiración por su forma impecable de dirigir a la manada, hacía que las palabras del otro Alfa pesaran el doble que las de cualquier otro a ojos de Jacob. Antes de que el joven quileute se fuera por su cuenta había estado muy orgulloso de ser el Beta de Sam. No tenía aspiraciones a ser el Alfa, a pesar de que le correspondiera por derecho, porque sabía que Sam era el más adecuado para ese puesto. Había estado muy preocupado cuando Seth, y luego Leah, lo siguieron, pues no se consideraba preparado para dirigir a nadie. Después, cuando se unieron Quil y Embry, se resignó y se dedicó a intentar cumplir con su obligación lo mejor posible. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Por eso, que Sam, a quien Jacob tenía tanto respeto, le asegurara que lo estaba haciendo bien, que honraba a su antepasado, que él también lo respetaba como Alfa…

Significaba mucho para Jacob.

- Gracias. – pudo decir simplemente, la voz ronca por la emoción. – Gracias, Sam.

El aludido sólo sonrió y palmeó la mejilla de Jacob.

- Me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien, Jake. – dijo entonces Sam, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jacob. – No sabes cuanto me alegro. Sé que tú y yo hemos estado algo raros el uno con el otro desde que te convertiste en Alfa, pero… – súbitamente, Sam engulló a Jacob en un tremendo abrazo de oso que el joven quileute le devolvió como pudo. – Te quiero, hermano.

- Yo también, Sam... – susurró Jacob, intentando contener las lágrimas. – Sabes que sí, y que por mucho que nos hayamos alejado, sigues siendo mi hermano, igual que el resto de la manada. – en un gesto rápido, Jacob se limpió las lágrimas por encima del hombro de Sam. - Aunque intentes hacerme llorar como un bebé para que quede como un idiota sensiblero. – añadió.

Esa última frase rompió la tensión. Los cuatro miembros de la manada de Jacob y Sam rompieron a reír. Sam se separó de Jacob, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su torso se sacudía en carcajadas. Jacob simplemente sonrió, rodando los ojos. Tenía la virtud de hacer que todos se rieran de él. ¡Qué le iba a hacer!

- Bueno, creo que es tiempo de dejar que el resto de tus hermanos te vea. – dijo Sam cuando pudo parar de reír. – Tienen muchas ganas de molestarte un rato.

- Oooh, ¡qué bien! – masculló Jacob sarcásticamente. – Dile a Paul que se deje sus comentarios estúpidos allá abajo, ¿quieres? Si no, cuando venga Rachel a verme voy a decirle que por su culpa estoy peor.

Un aullido corto de protesta proveniente de la ventana hizo que de nuevo Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth y Sam rompieran a reír. Ésta vez, Jacob rió con ellos.

Era bueno ver que las cosas, no sólo volvían a la normalidad, sino que mejoraban de forma increíble. Los quileute y los vampiros estaban más hermanados que nunca; las dos manadas se encontraban tan unidas como cuando formaban una sola; Sam y Jacob habían dejado atrás de forma definitiva todo lo que había pasado entre ellos; y luego estaba Nessie… Por fin, por primera vez desde que Nessie había sido concebida, el círculo se había cerrado. Y así seguiría para siempre, algo de lo que Jacob no podía estar más feliz.

Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar la eternidad.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. ¡Sólo queda el epílogo! Un epílogo en el que podréis encontrar más Jacob-Nessie, algo más sobre esa relación que acaba de comenzar. Lo subiré la semana que viene, así que estad atentos. _

_Ahora, contestaré los reviews anónimos: _

_**Fatipaty Weasley -- **¡Gracias por el review! Bueno, espero que no te haya decepcionado, ya ves que no he matado a Jacob. Y coincido contigo: sin Jacob, no sería lo mismo. Gracias de nuevo por el review, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí, en este capítulo y en el epílogo. ¡Un beso!_

_**Morgana003 -- **¡Gracias por tu review! ¿Lloraste de verdad? ^^ ¡Vaya! Eso significa que no lo hice tan mal, ¿verdad? ¡Pero que no te de un infarto, que luego lo tendría yo sobre mi conciencia! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir, y espero seguir viéndote en este capítulo y en el epílogo. ¡Besos!_

_**María José -- **¡Hola, y gracias por escribir! Espero que te guste la actualización, ya ves que las cosas se han vuelto menos dolorosas, jajaja. Gracias de nuevo por escribir, espero verte más veces por aquí. ¡Besos!_

_**AndreaCullen -- **¡Hola! ¡Qué casualidad, también son mi pareja favorita! ¡Jeje! En serio, me encantan. Me parecen súper monos. Jacob es mi personaje favorito en la saga, y Nessie fue un verdadero soplo de aire fresco. Me encantó. A mucha gente no le ha gustado "Amanecer", pero a mí, sencíllamente, me encantó. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, y gracias de nuevo por molestarte en dejarme un review. Me hace mucha ilusión. ¡Un beso, y espero seguir viéndote por mis fics! _

_**Mariam -- **¡Gracias por escribir, y por decirme que escribo bien! ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! No me suele gustar dejar mis historias a medias, aunque a veces no tengo otra opción, por falta de tiempo o por una severa falta de ideas. ¡Y esta la tenía escrita entera desde el principio, así que no la pienso dejar a medias! xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero verte más veces por mis fics. Gracias de nuevo por tu review, ¡y nos vemos pronto!_

_**Ladott -- **¡Hola! Me encanta que me digáis que os gustan mis historias, y que os emocionáis con ellas. Espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Gracias de nuevo, y hasta la próxima! _

_Gracias a todos por vuestros maravillosos reviews. ¡Esta vez me habéis dejado un montón! Tendré que "matar" personajes más a menudo... _

_¡Un abrazo a todos, y nos vemos en el epílogo!_

_Lil_Evans_

* * *


	4. Epílogo

_**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo va todo? ¡Bienvenidos al epílogo! Espero que os guste, aunque antes tengo varias cosas que comentaros._

**1)** He comenzado una **nueva historia Jacob/Nessie**. Se llama **"Medianoche"** y la podéis encontrar en mi perfíl (pinchando en mi nombre). Será una historia completa, por lo que tendrá muchos capítulos (no como ésta), aunque eso sí, los capítulos serán más cortos de forma que pueda actualizar más rápido. De hecho, actualizaré regularmente, todos los domingos. Os pongo el Summary:

_"Con la desaparición de Nessie, el mundo de Jacob se envuelve en tinieblas. Una amenaza acecha al mundo vampírico. Pero, ¿qué amenaza puede ser tan grande como para unir a los Volturi, los Cullen, los Denali y los Quileute en una alianza sin igual? JxN"_

_**2)** Mi historia **"Cambios"**, sobre la transformación de Jake en hombre lobo, sigue ahí muriéndose de risa, pues nadie se digna a dejar un mísero review. ¡Qué triste! Si a alguno os interesa, pasaos, por favor. Me costó mucho escribirla._

_**3)** Ojo al dato:_

_**-** Estadísticas del fic:  
213 lecturas  
102 visitantes  
26 reviews_

_**- **Estadísticas del capítulo 3:  
73 lecturas  
72 visitantes  
8 reviews_

_Chicos... no me salen las cuentas. ¿Las 76 personas que habéis leído el fic y no habéis dejado review por qué es? ¿Por falta de tiempo? ¿Porque no os ha gustado el fic? ¿Porque os da igual? Cuando vemos estas estadísticas, realmente nos planteamos si estamos haciendo algo mal. Y no es una sensación agradable. Sabed que para los que estamos escribiendo es tremendamente importante que nos orientéis y que nos ayudéis a mejorar con vuestras críticas constructivas. Cuanto menos, nos animáis a seguir escribiendo. Por ejemplo, después de la experiencia con "Cambios" os puedo asegurar que no voy a escribir un oneshot nunca jamás. ¿Para qué, si no hay feedback después? Es muy frustrante para nosotros._

_No os pido que estéis todo el rato dejando reviews. Pero al menos de vez en cuando... la verdad es que nos ayuda muchísimo._

_Y ahora, sin más dilación, pasemos al fic. ¡Espero que os guste esta última pincelada Jake/Nessie! Los anónimos los contesto al final._

_Dedico el capítulo a Noe Black Cullen por dejarme el review más largo de toda mi vida._

**

* * *

**

EPÍLOGO: Nessie

(¿Habéis leído la nota de autora? Leedla, por favor).

- ¡Jake! – grité, riendo, mientras pegaba un manotazo en el lomo del gran lobo que acababa de pegarme un gigantesco lametón en la cara. Él simplemente esbozó una de sus entrañables sonrisas lobunas y me hizo una caricia con su mejilla, secándomela gracias a su espeso y cálido pelaje.

Me senté en el suelo, algo agotada tras la larga tarde de caza que acabábamos de llevar a cabo. Jacob se sentó frente a mí e inclinó la cabeza en una muda pregunta.

- No, no tengo más hambre. – me palmeé el vientre con pereza. – ¡Estoy llenísima!

Siempre me había parecido curiosa la forma en que podía entender a Jacob sin necesidad de traductor cuando él estaba en forma de lobo. Y siempre me sorprendía, no importaba cuantas veces interactuara con él de ese modo.

El lobo rojizo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se alejó trotando hasta esconderse tras unos árboles. Supe que iba a cambiar de forma.

Súbitamente y sin previo aviso, me asaltó la curiosidad.

Jacob y yo llevábamos juntos desde el mismo día de mi nacimiento. Durante mi corta infancia, él me había vestido y desvestido numerosas veces, lo cual era lo suficientemente vergonzante como para seguir haciéndome sonrojar cuando alguien me lo recordaba (lo que ocurría muy frecuentemente desde que Jacob y yo dimos el paso de amigos a pareja).  
¿Qué clase de justicia era esa? Más aún, tras un año de estar juntos como pareja, él aún no había cambiado de fase delante de mí. ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta timidez si, al fin y al cabo, íbamos a estar juntos toda la eternidad?

Bueno, supuestamente lo había visto la noche de mi cumpleaños cuando esa vampira le mordió, pero en aquél momento estaba tan asustada por Jacob que pronto esos recuerdos se emborronaron hasta formar una nebulosa sin sentido. Sólo el rostro de Jake quedó clavado en mi memoria, y todavía me perseguía en mis pesadillas más oscuras.

El rostro de un moribundo.

Con un escalofrío, sacudí la cabeza hasta volver al presente y a mi asalto de curiosidad. Tampoco sería tan grave que echara una miradita… ¿verdad?

Sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, comencé trotar en silencio hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido el gran lobo, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Con cuidado, me asomé por entre los árboles con expectación…

Pero había llegado tarde. Jacob se estaba atando las zapatillas (uno de los pares que mi tía Alice le había traído en uno de sus asaltos a las tiendas de Seattle), sus ágiles dedos entrelazando despreocupadamente los cordones.

El peso de mi decepción me asombró tanto que tuve que apoyarme en una de las ramas del árbol para aguantar el equilibrio. Lo malo fue que la rama no aguantó el suyo, y se rompió con un sordo chasquido, lanzándome al suelo en un mar de piernas y brazos.

Ugh… los genes torpes de mi madre se presentaban en los momentos menos oportunos.

Durante un par de segundos, el silencio reverberó en mis oídos. Malhumorada, levanté la vista esperando el ataque de risa que siempre seguía a mis arranques de torpeza. El rostro perplejo de Jacob y su postura congelada, todavía con los cordones entre los dedos, me provocaron el impulso de sonreír. Pero una milésima de segundo más tarde, Jacob estaba de espaldas en el suelo y su cuerpo se sacudía en violentas carcajadas. Eso ya no me hacía tanta gracia.

- Ugh… - gruñí mientras me sentaba en el suelo, arrancando una nueva oleada de carcajadas en el bruto de Jake ante la visión de una multitud de hojas secas asomando por mis rojizos bucles. Me los sacudí de forma fiera, y me crucé de brazos enfurruñada, esperando a que se le pasara. No tenía ni la más mínima gracia para mí que me hubiera pillado tratando de espiarle mientras cambiaba de forma. Menos cuando la obvia razón de mi espionaje era verle… bueno, desnudo.

Dios… cuanto más lo pensaba, más avergonzada me sentía, y menos me creía que hubiera tenido un impulso tan fuertemente humano… y mortificante. Sobretodo mortificante. ¿No se suponía que yo era más madura que eso? No pude evitar sonrojarme mientras trataba de imaginar lo que estaría pensando Jake de mí en esos momentos. No tuve que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

- N-no te tenía p-por una m-mirona, Ness. – dijo, su voz ahogada y entrecortada por las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, mientras se incorporaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Oh, ¡cállate! – gruñí, mientras me levantaba enfadada y mortificada y empezaba a caminar a grandes zancadas en dirección a Forks. Estábamos más lejos del pueblo que de casa, pero no me apetecía volver, no hasta que estuviera segura de que iba a poder esconder éste incidente de mi entrometido padre. Prefería ir a ver a mi abuelo, a quien, además, hacía unos días que no veía.

Supe que Jacob me había seguido en cuanto sentí su presencia a mi espalda. Jake, al igual que el resto de los lobos, no hacía ni un mísero ruido al moverse. Pero nunca me habían hecho falta mis oídos para percatarme de su presencia. No cuando todos mis sentidos, todo mi mundo, se movía a su alrededor.

- Vamos, Ness… - dijo, en cuanto me alcanzó. – No te enfades.

- Ugh… - volví a gruñir, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

- Venga, Nessie… - rogó Jacob, poniéndose frente a mí y comenzando a caminar de espaldas. – Siento haberme reído, ¿vale? No te enfades, anda.

Me era muy difícil enfadarme con Jacob durante mucho rato. Mi mirada se suavizó un poco, pero seguí caminando a largos pasos. En el fondo, no era tanto enfado con Jake como enfado conmigo misma por haber sido tan inmadura como para espiarle. ¿Qué era yo, una adolescente hormonada a esas alturas de la vida?

Como siempre, Jacob parecía capaz de leerme el pensamiento, incluso mejor que mi propio padre.

- Es normal que sientas curiosidad, Nessie. – murmuró, acompasando su paso al mío.

Gruñí, volviéndome a enfurruñar.

- Oh, si, es muy normal tener el súbito impulso de espiar a alguien así. Ni que fuera una cría de diez años.

- Técnicamente, tienes ocho, Nessie. – rió Jacob entre dientes.

- Lo digo en serio, Jacob Black. – le avisé fieramente. Me molestaba cuando yo estaba hablando en serio y él se lo tomaba a broma. – Sabes perfectamente que técnicamente tengo unos 23 años, si los cálculos del abuelo Carlisle son correctos. Soy incluso mayor que tú, que paraste de crecer a los 16.

- Que el cuerpo no crezca no significa que la mente se quede como está. Sin contar con que mi apariencia es de unos 27 años, con lo que sigo siendo mayor que tú, y tal y como están las cosas lo seré siempre. – rió Jacob, sin darle importancia a mi enfado. – Y eso da igual. Lo que importa es que tú no has tenido tanto tiempo para acostumbrarte a tus impulsos, a tus deseos, a tus instintos, y a todas esas cosas. – razonó Jacob. – Son todavía algo nuevo para ti, y es normal que a veces puedan contigo. Lo entiendo, Nessie, créeme.

- Tú que vas a entender. – murmuré de malas maneras entre dientes. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Jacob, y que tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo (quien iba a decir que el alocado Jake pudiera decir cosas tan sabias cuando se ponía serio…), pero no podía evitar sentirme mal conmigo misma. No estaba bien violar la intimidad de nadie, ni siquiera si se trataba de la intimidad de mi alma gemela.

- Yo también pasé por ahí, Nessie. – replicó Jacob, en un tono cortante que nunca había usado conmigo. – A veces pareces olvidar que soy humano, y que, aunque no cambie físicamente, no tengo cientos de años, como tu abuelo o tu padre. Mi adolescencia todavía me queda muy cerca.

- Lo siento... – murmuré, avergonzada.

Jacob guardó silencio y siguió caminando a mi lado, con los labios fruncidos ligeramente. Eso me sorprendió. Jake nunca se había molestado antes por algo que yo le hubiera dicho. Aunque yo tampoco le había hablado nunca así. Me sobrevino una oleada de arrepentimiento, tristeza y culpabilidad, pero fui lo bastante cobarde como para no decir nada. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos, el silencio se hizo insoportable, y extendí mi mano para tomar el brazo de Jacob con suavidad, frenando su marcha. Él se paró, pero siguió sin mirarme a la cara. Un fuerte sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de mí. ¿Tanto le había molestado?

- Jake… - murmuré.

El dolor, el miedo y el arrepentimiento de mi voz lo hicieron levantar la vista hacia mí, y sus penetrantes ojos se fijaron en los míos. Ahora había arrepentimiento en los suyos, y me enfadé más aún conmigo misma. Yo sabía que Jacob era incapaz de soportar el hacerme sentir mal de ninguna forma, y aún así, no había controlado el tono de mi voz. No importaba cuantas veces me dijera él lo contrario, pero cada vez que le hacía sentirse culpable de algo relacionado con mis sentimientos me sentía una manipuladora. Porque sabía que él iba a claudicar de inmediato. Y no era mi intención hacer eso, al menos no ahora, pues él tenía derecho a molestarse conmigo, y quitarle ese derecho era inhumano.

Jacob suspiró, y caí en la cuenta de que mi palma estaba apoyada contra su brazo, por lo que él acababa de presenciar todos mis pensamientos. Solté su brazo rápidamente, sonrojándome un poco. ¿Qué me pasaba hoy? Se suponía que debía controlar mi don, sobretodo cuando muchas veces tenía que lidiar con humanos, como con mi abuelo Charlie, Billy o Sue. No era propio de mí cometer tantas estupideces, una detrás de la otra.

Jacob frunció el ceño, comprendiendo de inmediato los motivos por los que había vuelto a enfurruñarme. Suavemente, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me besó en la frente mientras comenzaba de nuevo a caminar, esta vez de una forma más pausada.

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvidamos este último cuarto de hora. – dijo, cambiando el tono de la conversación a uno notablemente más ligero. - ¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí agradeciendo que hubiera vuelto a su habitual forma de ser alocada, alegre y despreocupada. Jake era capaz de ponerse serio en un instante, y se tomaba sus responsabilidades de una forma increíblemente madura, pero habitualmente le ganaba esa versión más joven e irresponsable de sí mismo, sobretodo cuando estaba conmigo o con mamá. Ella siempre decía que cuando Jake se comportaba de esa forma, era como si aquél chico que conoció en La Push y que se convirtió en su sol particular volviera de una especie de introversión en sí mismo.

- Vale. – contesté, asintiendo de forma vehemente.

- ¿Te dirigías a Forks por algo en especial? – preguntó Jacob de forma vaga. – Se está haciendo algo tarde.

- Pensaba ir a ver al abuelito. – contesté, sonriendo tiernamente ante el recuerdo de mi abuelo humano.

- Claro, claro. – murmuró Jacob, usando la coletilla que tanto me gustaba. – Ya hace días que no le hacemos una visita. Seguro que se alegra de vernos.

- Ahá. – contesté.

Un nuevo silencio, esta vez más cómodo, se instaló en el aire. Mi mente comenzó a divagar, y se posó en los lobos de La Push. Habíamos pasado el fin de semana con ellos, de fiesta en la playa, para despedir a Seth y Embry. Ambos se marchaban juntos a la universidad, y aunque era un duro golpe para sus hermanos, todos nos alegrábamos por ellos. Al fin y al cabo, en unos años estarían de vuelta, y tampoco se iban demasiado lejos. Seguro que los íbamos a ver más de lo que pensábamos. Yo sabía que a Jacob también le hubiera gustado asistir a la universidad. Soñaba con aprender ingeniería para aprender a diseñar sus propios coches, y a mejorarlos. Quizás algún día pudiéramos ir juntos…

Sonreí, ausente, al recordar el momento de la fiesta en el que Paul le había pedido a Rachel que se casara con él, de pronto y en medio de todo el jaleo. Había sido un momento muy emotivo para todos... hasta que el bebé de la pareja, de 10 meses, se echó a llorar enrabietado. Eso les cortó el rollo enseguida, aunque no pareció importarles mucho.

Recordar a Rachel me hizo acordarme de la charla que había mantenido hacía un tiempo con el resto de las imprimadas (excepto Claire, que todavía era demasiado pequeña como para ser incluida en las tertulias más serias). Una charla que me hizo darme cuenta de que la relación que teníamos Jacob y yo no iba al mismo paso que las de los demás. Muchas veces me preguntaba la razón por la que nuestra relación se desarrollaba de una forma tan lenta.

De reojo, mire a Jacob, y lo descubrí escrutándome atentamente con sus brillantes ojos negros.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Escúpelo. – demandó.

- ¿Qué quieres que…?

- Cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa. – me interrumpió, parándome y obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

- Nada… - protesté, y él intensificó su mirada sobre la mía.

No podía resistirme a esa mirada.

- Es una tontería, de verdad. – susurré, con voz entrecortada.

- Quiero saberlo. – insistió Jacob, tomándome el rostro entre sus manos. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que me quedé momentáneamente sin respiración.

- B-bueno… - comencé en cuanto me recuperé, maldiciendo su persuasión y comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia Forks. – M-me preguntaba… me estaba preguntando la razón por la que nuestra relación va más lenta que la del resto de los imprimados. – guardé silencio un instante, y luego decidí quitarle hierro a lo que acababa de decir. - Nada importante, ya ves.

- Todo lo que te preocupe es importante para mí, Ness. – arguyó Jacob con seriedad.

Esperé en silencio, pues sabía por su expresión pensativa que me iba a contestar.

- Nuestra relación no tiene por qué ser calcada a la de los demás, Nessie. – afirmó tras unos segundos, con voz suave. – Los demás no tienen una eternidad ante ellos, al contrario que nosotros. Vamos exactamente al paso que necesitas. No hay prisa.

- ¿Al paso que necesito? – pregunté, incrédula y algo molesta, a pesar de que su razonamiento tenía sentido. – A mí me parece que podríamos ir un poco más…

- ¿Rápido? – me interrumpió Jacob, frenando nuestra marcha de nuevo con una sonrisa traviesa que inmediatamente me hizo sospechar que estaba tramando algo.

Sin embargo, nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vino a continuación.

Súbitamente, Jacob me volteó de forma un tanto brusca y me hizo retroceder hasta que mi espalda chocó suavemente contra el tronco de un árbol, su sonrisa traviesa volviéndose atrayente y enigmática. Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, apoyó ambas manos en el tronco de forma que quedé atrapada entre su cuerpo y el árbol, sin posibilidad de escape.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – susurró Jacob en un tono de voz tan seductor que mis pulmones se colapsaron y me quedé súbitamente sin aire.

Mis sentidos se volvieron locos. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Jacob presionado contra el mío, el fuerte latido de su corazón envolviéndome en una manta de calidez, su aliento acariciando mi frente, sus fuertes brazos enjaulándome de forma protectora.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y su increíble aroma penetró en mis pulmones. Me llegó tan fuerte que quedé aturdida, mi cuerpo respondiendo con mayor intensidad de la que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Mi respiración se volvió errática, y la de Jacob respondió de la misma forma. Supe que yo le provocaba el mismo potente efecto que él estaba provocando en mí, lo que incendió todavía con más fuerza mi cuerpo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso urgente, repleto de deseo. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaron, y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, buscando ansiosamente sentirnos aún más cerca de lo que ya estábamos. No podía pensar, no podía ver nada, oír nada, oler nada, más que a él. Sus manos, sus labios, su calor, su olor y su sabor me estaban volviendo deliciosamente loca en un tiempo récord.

Y sin embargo, conforme el beso fue tornándose más y más salvaje, una extraña ansiedad comenzó a anidar en mi interior. Dicha ansiedad se tornó en miedo cuando tomé súbitamente consciencia de que, en algún momento de nuestro urgente intercambio, la camisa de Jacob había desaparecido, y de que mis manos se hallaban explorando con deseo cada uno de sus increíbles músculos. La mezcla de deseo y de miedo me confundió, y durante un momento mi mente se despejó. De pronto, comprendí que Jacob había tenido razón.

Todavía no estaba preparada.

Una milésima de segundo más tarde, Jacob tomó las riendas del beso y lo dulcificó, volviéndolo deliciosamente tierno. Comprendí que había estado más atento a mi reacción de lo que yo hubiera pensado, y que había notado el ligero cambio en mi estado de ánimo. Nuestro abrazo se aflojó ligeramente, y nuestros cuerpos se fueron relajando poco a poco hasta que, de forma dulce, nuestros labios se separaron y nuestras miradas se encontraron. No sé qué reflejaría la mía, pero la de Jacob reflejaba adoración y ternura, y me hizo sentir más querida de lo que jamás me había sentido. Eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta el nivel de adoración que me había acompañado desde que nací por parte de toda mi familia y del muchacho al que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Nuestras respiraciones volvieron poco a poco a su ritmo normal, pero no rompimos nuestro tierno abrazo. Comencé a acariciar su espalda con lentitud, deleitándome ante su anchura y su suavidad. Tras unos segundos, Jacob me sonrió y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Exactamente al paso que necesitas. – afirmó.

Su voz sonó tan ronca que, a pesar de que él me hubiera ganado la batalla, no pude más que esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Él rodó los ojos mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

- Las cosas que me haces… - dijo en tono de queja aunque sonriente, separándose de mí y tomándome la mano. Me carcajeé, aún a sabiendas de que yo me sentía igual en esos momentos.

Jacob comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo.

– Es tarde. Mejor te llevo a casa y dejamos lo de Charlie para mañana, ¿vale? – me dijo, sin parar de buscar.

- Vale. – asentí, sintiéndome súbitamente cansada.

Con gesto confundido, Jacob siguió recorriendo los alrededores con la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Abrí la boca para preguntarle qué era lo que buscaba, pero él se adelantó, dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado.

- ¿Se puede saber adónde has lanzado mi camisa, mujer? – preguntó, exasperado.

Mis carcajadas resonaron por el bosque, y pronto, las carcajadas de Jacob, mi Jacob, se unieron a las mías. Y así, juntos, entretejimos nuestra propia melodía, que superaba cualquier otro sonido que yo hubiera escuchado nunca. Una melodía que estaría sonando eternamente en nuestros corazones.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Más o menos? ¿Cuánto más y cuánto menos?_

_Pues hala, contádmelo. _

_¡Un beso a todos, y gracias, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Reviews anónimos: _

_**Aiidaa**: ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. ¡Un beso, y nos vemos en el próximo fic! Si te apetece, pásate por "Medianoche" y me cuentas qué te parece._

_**Wemmi**: Me encanta cuando me decís que lloráis, porque entiendo que algo estaré transmitiendo, si no no lloraríais, ¿verdad? ;-) Gracias por escribir, ¡y nos vemos en el próximo fic! Pásate por "Medianoche" si te apetece. _

_**Noe Black Cullen**: Tengo que decir que el tuyo ha sido el review más gratificante que he tenido nunca. Tanto, que te has merecido la dedicatoria del epílogo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
Tengo que decir que no suelo matar a mis personajes. No soy amante de la tragedia, aunque he leído algunos fics realmente buenos y muy trágicos. No mato a mis personajes si puedo evitarlo. Aunque últimamente estoy en plan malo, así que, quien sabe, quizás lo haga... o lo haya hecho ya. xD  
¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Vaya, muchas gracias! Y gracias también por tus amables palabras, que me das un 10 y todo... Uf, no se si me merezco un 10, siempre hay márgen de mejora... y ya estoy intentando mejorar en "Medianoche", mi nuevo Jacob/Nessie. Espero verte por allí, y ya me dirás si te gusta o no. ;-)  
Sí que aprecio mucho a Jacob. Me gusta mucho el personaje, por su sarcasmo, su autenticidad, su calidez, su afilada lengua en contraste con su infinita dulzura, su madurez a veces escondida bajo un halo de superioridad y prepotencia que en el fondo reflejan su inseguridad... No sé, me parece un personaje muy realista. Mucho más auténtico que Edward. Me encanta.  
Como ya he dicho, he comenzado una nueva historia de esta parejita, algo más oscura, pero sobre ellos al fin y al cabo.  
En cuanto a lo del tocho... me ha encantado. Ojalá llegaran más reviews como el tuyo. Realmente gratificante.  
¡Espero verte pronto por "Medianoche"! Y por supuesto, por este epílogo.  
¡Un beso muy grande!_

_Gracias a todos de nuevo. ¡Os quiero!_

Lil_Evans

* * *


	5. AN: Revolución Necesito vuestra ayuda

**MUY IMPORTANTE:**

Hola, chicos.

Obviamente, esto no es un capítulo. Esto es una **reivindicación** en toda regla.

Gente, quieren reemplazar a **Taylor Lautner** (**Jacob**) en las siguientes películas de la saga. Y no lo podemos permitir.

¿Por qué?

- Es irrespetuoso con el personaje. **Jacob** y **Edward** son los personajes con más fans de toda la saga, y quitar a **Taylor** sería tan grave como quitar a **Robert**. **Summit** (la productora) tiene que entender eso. Tiene que entender que **Jacob** es tan importante como **Edward**, y que a los fans no nos va a gustar el cambio de cara.

- **Taylor** es **Jacob**. Sus gestos, su voz, su mirada, su comportamiento, su sonrisa… Todo él me dejó prendada en la película. No pueden quitarlo y ponernos a un usurpador en su lugar que no sea capaz de hacer todo eso por el personaje.

- ¿Qué van a hacer entonces? ¿Van a ir a un gimnasio a coger 5 tíos gigantes hasta arriba de esteroides y sin ninguna idea de cómo actuar para hacer los lobos? Prefiero un **Jacob** más bajo y menos musculoso que un armario a lo **Pressing Catch**.

- Los fans ya han relacionado la cara de **Taylor** con **Jacob**. Cambiarlo ahora es una verdadera equivocación. No puede hacer eso.

- **Taylor** tiene cantidad de fans que no se van a quedar callados.

El caso es que por todas esas razones y más estamos peleando contra **Summit**. Desde el foro de _**Crepúsculo - es . com**_ hemos creado una iniciativa por la que enviaremos un mail (o varios) a **Summit** intentando que no quiten a **Taylor**.

Si queréis ayudar enviad el siguiente texto a **Summit** (_**reception summit - ent . com**_) e intentad que otros fans lo envíen:

* * *

_"Dear Mr. Feig,_

_As rumours about Taylor Lautner being fired from his role as Jacob Black are getting stronger, we would like you to know the opinion of the fans about the matter._

_We will not have another actor as Jacob Black._

_Why?_

_First, it's a HUGE mistake to change an actor when said actor plays one of the main roles in the series. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen have the largest fanbases within the Twilight franchise. The fans relate Taylor's face with Jacob's character the same way we relate Robert's face with Edward. Although Jacob didn't play a major role in "Twilight" he was one of the most higly anticipated casting selections._

_Second, it would be preferable to see a shorter, less muscular actor that can accurately portray Jacob's dynamic personality than simply an actor that looks the part. The same goes for members of the pack. We would prefer normal guys as the werewolves, thank you very much._

_Third, because Taylor Lautner IS Jacob Black. In the few minutes he had in the movie, he won us all. His gestures, his simile, his voice, the way he behaved all the time… He is Jacob, and we don't want a stranger in the role. We want Taylor._

_Fourth, because this wouldn't be fair to Taylor at all. He has been so enthusiastic about his role, which fans of the series truly appreciate. He's one of the most loved actors in "Twilight". Whenever he comes out anywhere, the screams are incredible. Everyone knows that a business must listen to the concerns of its consumers. If you wish to continue the success of Twilight with New Moon it is essential that you listen to us now. The fans do not want Taylor replaced, and if our voices fall on deaf ears then New Moon will play to empty seats._

_Yours faithfully,_

_(nombre)  
(edad)  
(país)  
(e-mail)"_

* * *

Todos juntos podemos. ¡Ayudemos a **Taylor**! ¡Evitemos que destruyan la saga!

Cuento con vosotros.

**Lil_Evans**


End file.
